


【VD】（授翻）Dante's Personal Hell

by Hey_Alexhere



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, 主要是3代, 作者很幽默, 原创角色 - Freeform, 妮凡是兄弟俩的好朋友, 强奸, 总的来说基于3代和1代, 折磨, 抹布情节, 有点AU, 直男但丁, 真的, 维吉尔是Gay, 维吉尔是攻, 自杀尝试, 自杀想法, 蕾蒂还是个女孩子, 虐心
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Alexhere/pseuds/Hey_Alexhere
Summary: 斜体——表示想法“”——表示对话非常感谢Fanfiction里的BLue-Wolf-Ethan太太的授权嗷！这里是原地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5281429/1/Dante-s-personal-Hell她最喜欢大家给她留感想和评论啦。





	1. 晴天霹雳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斜体——表示想法
> 
> “”——表示对话
> 
> 非常感谢Fanfiction里的BLue-Wolf-Ethan太太的授权嗷！  
> 这里是原地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5281429/1/Dante-s-personal-Hell
> 
> 她最喜欢大家给她留感想和评论啦。

 

Dante醒来的一瞬间，强烈的宿醉感便给他当头一棒。随之而来的还有糟透了的缺水的感觉。

 

他的脖子该死的疼。在那天杀的紫色沙发上入睡从来都不是一个好主意。

 

他缓缓地起身。

 

地板被随意扔弃的空酒瓶和速食的包装袋覆盖着。距离有人试着清理这冠着‘Devil Never Cry’这个名字的混乱之地以来，已经过了几周了。

 

 距离那一个任务，已经过了几周了。而现在呢——没有钱，没有工作，没有动力，什么都没有。

 

穿着陈旧且磨损严重的牛仔裤和一件沾着油渍和污点的蓝衬衫，Dante迈着摇晃的步子走到屋后，进入浴室。他打开水龙头，贪婪而缓慢地吞下几大口冷水。目光灼灼地怒视着镜子，他懒散地开始用刮胡刀刮擦脸颊。老天，他讨厌没有刮胡子的自己。但是，剃须就是他对自己最大限度的照顾了。浴缸仍旧原封未动，他连澡也不想洗。热水烫慰双肩的感觉早已忘却了。他不在乎那油乎乎的未修剪的头发；不在乎那不间断从身上散发出的酒精的难闻气味；不在乎他眼下浓重的黑眼圈。没有什么东西能烦扰Dante了。

 

他什么也不在乎了。

 

Dante坐在浴缸的边缘，发出叹息。他从不相信什么时间能治愈一切的鬼话。糟透了的那一日的每一秒都刻印在他的记忆里，成为一个永远灼烫的耻辱的记号。

 

他的眼前，站立着那道身影，好像所有的事情只发生在几秒前。

 

沉重地呼吸着，Vergil向后退了几步，然后——然后他往下坠落，落入魔界。Dante失声大喊——几乎可以算是尖叫出声——他冲过去，向他的哥哥伸出手来，试图抓住他。这再简单不过的动作之中，对Dante来说却包含了一切。他原谅了Vergil，无论后者犯下怎样的罪行。他原谅了他带给他的痛苦，他原谅了他对他的无尽恨意，他仅仅只希望他的哥哥不要死。

 

Vergil冰冷空洞的怒视将Dante急速打回他将要离他而去的残忍现实，阎魔刀刀刃切开了他的手，剑身割破了他的手套。与此同时，什么更为锋利的东西撕裂了他的心，划出一个豁口。Dante的胸腔内形成了一个巨大的空洞，他知道这个空洞永远无法填补。Vergil留下这个空洞，绝情离去。

 

Dante的世界支离破碎。

 

他从未经受过这样的日子。他总是对正确的做法了然于心，他总是知晓怎样处理他犯下的过错，但是这一次，他茫然无措。Vergil讨厌他，从心底里痛恨他，Dante困惑极了。他从来没有把他和哥哥之间的争吵和打架看作是货真价实的，这难道不就只是他们之间的一种例行公事，一场彼此故意让双方苦恼的游戏而已吗？

 

那一天，Vergil告诉他真相：Dante所有的想法都是错的。在Dante眼中看到的只是不重要的误解和琐碎的争论，但他的哥哥一直以来都是无比严肃的。当他们在特米尼格塔相遇之时，Dante已经失去Vergil了，因他再也不愿听信他的话了。

 

在浴缸的边缘叹息着，Dante看着他的手腕。数不清的浅疤覆盖着他的皮肤。有的日子里，当感到自己愚蠢至极，多余和没用时，Dante允许自己淹没在自怜之中，切割自己的手腕。他会花好几个小时坐在浴室的地板上，看着深红色的血液在瓷砖上缓缓地肆意流淌，希望终结自己的存在。当然，他并不是真的想死，生理上的疼痛有助于他克服悲痛和愤怒。因失血而眩晕，Dante会想，如果他死了，Vergil可能会说些什么。也许，只是也许，他的哥哥会停止为了追求‘力量’所做的那些傻事，也许Vergil会明白，在他和他渴求的东西之间，就再也不会有其他的继承人，也没有任何的阻碍了。他会如释重负吗？

 

然而，在晚些时候Dante总会起身，把伤口包扎起来让其愈合。他不能让自己死，他要确保Vergil是安然无恙的。在此之前，Dante可以待在老地方，没有钱，没有食物，什么也没有，持续着过他痛苦的生活。没有人真的在乎。

 

Dante站起来，回到沙发上。他有一种糟糕的预感，这一次，他的直觉再次起作用了。有人敲了敲门，没有进一步的预警，一个女性的身影走进了这间曾经是事务所的屋子。

 

“我的天呀！”Lady惊呼出声。她的手在鼻子前晃了晃，好像这就能驱除酒精和烟草的味道似的。“这是什么鬼地方！他是怎么在这里过活的……”实际上她并没有把话说完，因为她注意到Dante本人正极不雅观地坐在沙发上，房间里的其他地方都被垃圾堆满了。

 

Lady吃惊不已。所以人们口中事务所倒闭的流言是真的，但她并没有准备好亲眼看到这样子的Dante……他瘦的皮包骨头，穿着肮脏的衣服，可怜兮兮，脏乱不堪。但最糟糕的还是他看起来绝望又迷惘。

 

“嘿，”她打了声招呼，将墨镜放低，“最近怎么样？”

 

Dante没有回答，他只是用浑浊无光的双眸盯着她，好像完全不知道她在说什么似的。

 

“好吧……发生了什么？”Lady忧心忡忡地问道。

 

“回忆。”Dante缓缓地开口。为什么他还要浪费精力去回答呢？

 

“现在又怎么了，恶魔要占领人界了？还是在想你那个心理变态的兄弟？”

 

“不准那样说我的哥哥，贱人！”Dante怒气冲冲地说。他现在在她的面前高高站起，拳头紧握，眼里怒意昭彰。“不。准。”

 

Lady设法说道：“冷静点，Dante。”

 

他笨拙地跌坐回沙发上，回到单细胞生物状态。

 

“如果你没什么事，就离开吧。”

 

“噢，对了。这些符号开始在你屋子周围显现。我想你可能知道这些字母的含义。”

 

Lady走向Dante，把一些照片给他。

 

他突然间坐直了。他的直觉一向不会错，先前的预示标志着一些巨大的麻烦的开始。

 

在Lady给他的照片里，墙上的血迹写着：

 

“兄弟，在这里

 

兄弟，帮助我

 

拯救我，兄弟

 

帮我

 

救我

 

兄弟……”

 

“那些符号是什么意思？”Lady问。

 

要他怎样回答这个问题？这是我那该死的哥哥从魔界寄给我的情书以便我去救他结果只不过是个陷阱好让那些愚蠢的恶魔将我监禁在第九狱*吗？没有证据证明这些来自Vergil。

 

 

“这不是什么大问题，真的，”Dante道，但他无法掩饰声音中的颤抖，“在魔界有人想要寻求帮助。”

 

“那些血呢？”

 

“来自那位求救的，是个恶魔，应该没有被杀。”

 

“对，没有。但为什么一个恶魔要寻求帮助呢？听起来太荒谬了。除了你看起来他妈的不安极了。还有什么是你没告诉我的？”

 

“还有……”情绪低落，筋疲力尽，Dante聚集尽可能多的勇气继续说，“他在向一个无名的兄弟寻求帮助。”

 

“噢，也许你该去看一下那些血，检验和你的是否相符。”

 

“别烦我。”Dante相当粗鲁地反驳道。Lady知道最好不要再对血亲相关的问题表达任何意见了，所以，她把那几张照片放在沙发旁的地板上就离去了。

 

在关门之前，她再次环顾Devil Never Cry。恶魔武器布满灰尘，几乎都被斑斑锈迹覆盖。蛛网便结每一个角落，房间内一片狼藉，但是更邋遢的是在沙发上的那个男人。他什么也不在乎，只有他那‘恶魔可能在乎’的假面仍在。然而那个恶魔显然一点也不关心。

 

Lady不想知道发生了什么，但她确信一事：一位讨厌的受自尊心所困扰的恶魔杀死了最强大的男人，毁灭了Dante的内在。

 

 

……

 

 

Lady那桩恼人的案子信息量太多了。Dante试着穿上他那双陈旧且磨损严重的红色匡威。他已经很久没系过什么鞋子的鞋带了，所以他花了好一会才把鞋穿上。终于，一面避开各种垃圾，他走到门口，出去了。

 

月亮隐藏在云层之后，大雨倾盆而下，嘶嘶不断的雨声好像因永恒的受苦而发出的哀嚎。懒得花更多的精力穿些更暖和的衣服，Dante踏入雨中，向前走去。雨水冰凉，不知怎么有种让人镇静的作用。这和他对生理上受到折磨的需要相配。恶魔的记号应该就在一个街区开外。

 

又湿又冷，Dante走到那条逼仄的小路时浑身不住地颤抖。砖墙上有深褐色的符号，符号的意思就是‘拯救我，兄弟’。Dante紧张地喝了一口他还算机智而随身携带的威士忌，然后他缓缓地伸手触碰那干掉的血迹。雨水也许在不久之后也将缓慢抹去它的存在。

 

他咒骂了一声。他手指上的血痕被他吸收，继而消失了。心中感受到一丝温暖，Dante明白，血属于Vergil。

 

他的哥哥还活着。考虑到他们的见面次数，这总是个好消息。Dante慢慢地在人行道上坐下，不由自主地笑起来。他的哥哥竟然还活着。他现在怎么样了？他有没有至少多了一点人性？再次与Nelo Angelo兵戎相见似乎不是Dante可以再次经受的经历。Vergil还记得他吗？

 

他应该做些什么？Dante已经习惯Vergil再也不想与他相见这个想法，习惯于被痛恨，被遗忘和抛弃。虽然花了些时间，但他确实适应了。但现在……Vergil他妈的向他寻求帮助？即使不是他本人，那一定是一些足够强大到能得到他的血的混蛋。这样的话他的哥哥仍然需要帮助。该死的。Dante对着墙把酒瓶砸碎，用其中的一片碎片割开自己的手。他慢慢地用他以为自己早已忘却的父辈的语言写下文字。

 

“你需要什么？”他写完了那些神秘的符文，血混合着水流从肮脏的墙上流下。这样应该足够了。既然那些符号能在人界显现，说明已经有法力施加在两界的连接之中。所以他的回答应该已经在魔界的某处表面显现。Dante等了好几分钟，就在他将要动身回到事务所之时，有人回复了。

 

“阎魔刀。”正被雨水抹去的模糊字迹说道。

 

“我他妈的没有！”Dante用拳头重重的击打在墙面，“你个笨蛋把它和你一路带走了！”

 

“现在，无论你是谁，”Dante威胁着那行文字，“你都不应该得到它。如果你那么想要那把剑，就亲自来找。”

 

Dante的步子摇摇晃晃，他冷极了，浑身湿透，又愤怒无比。他匆忙离开了这条狭窄的小巷。

 

 

……

 

 

Dante睡不着。他在想阎魔刀到底在哪。早晨6点左右他突然想起来了。他冲上楼，进入卧室。或者说是以前的卧室，因为他现在几乎都生活在沙发上。沙发既是他的床，也是他工作和休息的地方。

 

曾经的卧室现在用来存放有些年头年头的像是相册、古老的书籍、地图，还有虽然十分宝贵，但已经不再使用的上古恶魔武器之类的好东西。那把剑一定也在那里。

 

Dante碰地一声将门大开，一路上压坏了所有挡着他的路的东西。他爬进他曾经的床的床底。在脏兮兮的箱子和破布之间，有一个布满灰尘和污物的被金丝缠绕的狭长的天鹅绒盒子。不敢相信他的眼睛，Dante小心翼翼地将盒子带到楼下。大幅度地一挥，他一股脑地把桌上的所有东西推开：垃圾啦，杂志啦，甚至包括电话。他把盒子放在桌子中央，好像那是什么宝贝似的。

 

好吧，从某些角度来说，它确实是一件宝贝。Dante缓慢地解开丝线，将盒子打开。阎魔刀正躺在盒中。这是一把收在完美的刀鞘之中的完美的剑。刀鞘的深蓝色就像冬夜，收敛着这把冷若冰霜，快若疾风的剑的锋芒。

 

那个要求现在说得通了。但是阎魔刀是怎么来到这儿的？

 

Dante记起来了。那天炎热异常，也是同一天，他得到了那个盒子。

 

一位走路颤颤巍巍的老妇人把她的手推车停在事务所旁，花了一整天将不再运转的恶魔机件当做玩具卖给儿童。他一开始并不喜欢这位老妇人的做法。但是鉴于那些装置真的损坏了，也不会引起伤亡，似乎也还挺不错的。到了晚上，老妇人把她的大部分宝贝卖出去时，Dante带给她一些草莓圣代。他并不介意分享美味。

 

“谢谢你，男孩儿，”老妇人口齿不清地说，“你是新来的吗？我以前从没见过你这个事务所呢。”她问道，看着他的眼光颇为微妙。

 

“我在这工作几年了，怎么，你介意吗？”

 

“难道你会在意像我这样的老女人的意见吗？好吧，男孩，你最好告诉我，你熟悉我这些小玩意吗？你看起来就像是那种从不会厌倦人类与恶魔的战争游戏的那类人。”

 

她知晓魔界的存在，Dante有些惊讶。那意味着她对自己在卖些什么东西明明白白。他没得选，只得猜想这位老妇人到底在两界之间穿行了多久。

 

“对，我在玩这种‘游戏’。我是一位站在人类那边的恶魔。”

 

“这很好，”她回答说，“你看起来像一位我以前认识的一位年轻人。我想他的名字是Sparda。”

 

“你认识我的父亲？”

 

“父亲？噢，我的男孩，这样就再清楚不过了。让我把这本应属于你的东西给你吧。但千万不要打开它，除非…..好吧，你知道的，除非这个世界分崩离析，大战一触即发……或者什么类似的事情发生。”她一边说着，一边卷起她暗色长袍的袖子，露出手上无数的手镯和护身符。她在她的背包里翻找着，但什么也没找到，她骂骂咧咧——那是Dante第一次听到有人骂的这么花样百出，言语扭曲。最终，她从手推车里拿出一个盒子，是她在她那破破烂烂的袋子后找到的。

 

“喏，你的秘密王牌，拿去吧。”

 

“什么……”Dante试着问，但她坚持他应该把所有的问题留到正确的时机再问。

 

从那时起，他对那位老妇人的好感倍增。所以他从来没打开过那个盒子，因那是一个和他的父亲有联系的珍贵之物，所以他把盒子放在床底。灰尘在其之上静静沉积，直到今天早上。

 

但为什么会是阎魔刀呢，是Vergil命令那位老妇人带来给他的吗？

 

现在是早上10点。Dante正以一种极度懒散的姿势躺在沙发上，手里握着阎魔刀。刀鞘放置在桌上的盒子中，Dante正在端详着光束在这上好的铁器之上的反射。他还没决定他是否要把他确实有这把剑的消息告诉‘另一边’。

 

“在吗，你这蠢蛋？”Trish大喊着，一脚把门踢开。她发现了有着那位她叫做Dante的男人外表的残存物。“Lady说你需要点严厉的训练，我看一点没错。起来！”她大步走向Dante，拽着他的手试着让他站起来。

 

“哇哦，冷静点，Trish。究竟发生了什么？我哪都不去。”

 

“你他妈的要动身了。今天是世界末日，振作一点，我们去医院。”

 

“什么鬼？”Dante生气地问道。世界上没有任何力量能强迫他到哪儿去，即使世界毁灭。

 

“你兄弟在那。”

 

好吧，也许还真有。

 

Dante花了好一会儿才消化这个信息。仅有一个医院可能有恶魔存在，也仅有一个医生有能力收容Vergil那样的恶魔。一瞬间，Dante拿起黑檀木和白象牙，将它们放入出于习惯穿戴在衬衫之下的手枪皮套，便冲出事务所。他的目标一定是停在Devil Never Cry之前的摩托车。Trish心想，有点心烦。那是 ** **她的**** 摩托车。

 

“我来开。如果你想同我一道，就快点。”启动引擎，Dante告诉她。

 

他的表情严肃极了。Trish明智地选择不去抱怨，也不挡Dante这个行走的杀人机器的道。她一坐到恶魔猎人的后面，摩托车就冲了出去。她从没意识到，她的摩托车居然可以开这么快。

 

开过街道时，Dante完全无视了交通灯。他既困惑又害怕。为什么Vergil会在那儿？是谁对Vergil下手，他们又做了什么？他还好吗？他……Dante希望Vergil能在经受过无论什么他把自己搅进去的混乱之后仍然活着。

 

在医院里，Trish几乎不能跟上恶魔猎人那顺利冲过灯光昏暗，破败不堪的大厅的飞一般的身影。她注意到，在那一瞬间，Dante昔日的优雅和风度都回到了他的身上。他瘦削的身影描绘出长廊上的半神为了接住坠落的天使而向下俯冲的模样。也许她的描写太过生动，但是Dante的改变是十分明显的。

 

他冲下楼梯，和没注意到他的到来的老护士擦肩而过。在满是潮湿的补丁的水泥墙建筑里，Dante是唯一一个具有生气的人物。在阴郁的地下一层中，这可真是个奇怪的现象。他最后转了个弯，到了尽头。在一扇小窗边——那是整层楼唯一的一扇窗，站着一个穿着有污点的医生工作服的男人。

 

“Schneider！”Dante叫他。看到Dante，医生手里的香烟掉了，他直直的盯着他。

 

“现在马上给我清醒点，不然我杀了你！”Dante咆哮道，“他怎么样了？”

 

医生回过神来，试着解释道：“我—我以为那人是你，Dante。所以我尽力为他包扎了…..”

 

“他到底怎么样了？！”

 

“差不多在垂死的边缘。”

 

Dante拼命忍着抛下一切去找Vergil，在他身旁帮助他的冲动，他需要保持冷静，尽他最大的能力清醒思考。

 

“他妈的发生了什么？”Dante抓起医生的领子，直视着他的双眼嘶声道，“告诉我。”

 

“当他得救时，他80%的皮肤都被烧伤了。他缺了一条手臂，并且他的肺部被严重破坏。因为伤口上沾着污渍和灰尘，我们不得不除去几处肌肉。我以为那个人是你，所以所有的内脏都没动过，虽然黑市上有几个相应的需求。”

 

“真是谢谢你。”Dante说，但听起来更像是威胁，“然后呢？”

 

“现在他昏迷不醒，反正没人能够忍受那样的疼痛。我们没法进行身份确认，也不知道为何他会处于这样的状态。我们没法给他弄来人造皮肤，还有，他能够重新长出新的皮肤的几率几乎为零。”

 

Dante放开了医生，脑子疯狂地运转，试图找到一个救Vergil的好方法。他一定不能让他的哥哥死。

 

“他现在在哪里？”

 

“就在这。”Schneider向肮脏的长廊尽头一扇不起眼的门做了个模糊的手势。

 

“你知道怎么处理失血过多的情况对吧，医生？做好准备，在几分钟之后，我就会因失血而浑身冰凉地昏倒在地上。”Dante警告他，消失在门后。

 

Trish叹了口气。“过去的两个月他活得像个行尸走肉似的，然后我去告诉他，他的兄弟命悬一线之后，他就完全变得疯疯癫癫，生龙活虎的。”

 

“那个人是他的兄弟吗？说真的，他可能会死。”

 

“你低估了那些恶魔，Schneider。我亲眼见过更严重的情况。你真的对Dante说Vergil的恢复几率为零了？你可把Dante给吓坏了。”

 

“就当做是个报复吧。这个混蛋才把 ** **我**** 给吓死了。一开始我以为是他要死了，然后我又以为他因为太过郁闷想杀死我。”

 

“嗯哼，这就是你当医生会有的待遇。”

 

“对极了，而且我可提醒你，我不会因为这些‘好处’而拿到报酬的。”

 

“难怪你的服务烂透了。希望你至少洗过你的手和手术刀。”

 

“你最好不要抱太大希望。”Schneider弯下腰，拾起烟蒂，将它扔进窗户上的烟灰缸里，“我去准备血源，马上回来。”

 

“行啊，反正我哪也不去。”Trish看了一眼关着的门，在角落里破旧不堪的长椅上坐下。Dante的生活到底他妈的怎么搞成这样的？所有的事情都是一团乱麻。

 

 

……

 

 

Dante进来时看到房间内的景象顿时双腿一软。各种插管充斥着房间，一个身上盖着白布的人正躺在床上。浑身颤抖不已，Dante靠近那个人，一把将盖在他脸上的白布扯下。那真的是Vergil的脸，即便只有半张。

 

“你到底干了些什么？”Dante几乎歇斯底里地问道。

 

没浪费任何时间，恶魔猎人在床头柜的抽屉里找到了一把手术刀，他匆忙脱掉自己的衬衫并把它扔到一边，然后他坐在床上，抬起Vergil的头，稳稳地抱着他，让他的哥哥的嘴唇靠近他的胸膛。

 

“我从没干过这事。希望能有用。”

 

Dante将手术刀架在喉部凹陷处，从锁骨开始，深深地切到肩膀。他一定把某条动脉切开了，厚重的猩红色液体迅速地涌动而出，浸没了Vergil的脸。几乎在一瞬间，血就被他的双胞胎哥哥恶魔身体上那些饥饿的细胞给吸收殆尽。

 

“成了。”不知怎么，Dante平静下来。

 

血流奢侈地大量倾泻而下。心跳检测仪清晰地显示着Vergil随着每一秒不断增加的心跳，最终达到了每分钟所需要的正常数值。更确切地说，以恶魔标准评判的正常数值。

 

Vergil会活下来。从恐惧和紧张中解脱，Dante感到悲伤和愧疚一闪而过。在Vergil受到伤害的时候，他本可以在场帮助他的。他本可以保护好Vergil，以免他受到任何伤害。他应该伴他哥哥左右，而不是沉浸在自怜之中。什么‘我恨你，弟弟’之类的都去他的吧。他本可以做到那些事的。

 

Vergil的头发仍像雪一样白，他的皮肤泛着贵族般的苍白色。Vergil仅剩的一只眼已经闭上，就像一个恶魔在经历了艰难的一天后，正试着入睡，但却止不住想着什么忧心的事。

 

Dante温柔地拉起Vergil的手。新的皮肤才刚刚开始覆盖他的组织。他不管不顾地交缠他们的手指。

 

“不必担心，”Dante向他的哥哥担保，“我会保护你，就像我一开始就该做的那样。我向你保证，我会好好照顾你。我发誓，我用我的生命之血换你生机。”

 

感到十分疲累，Dante倚靠着床背。“哥哥，你还记不记得，”他低语，“我以前总会枕在你的大腿上打盹。我想你早就忘记了吧，嗯？对不起，我现在实在是太累了……相信我，你会没事的。我就闭眼休息一会，就一会……”

 

 

……

 

 

 

当Dante醒来时，他面对的却是Vergil冰冷的怒视。Vergil正静静地躺在他的大腿之上。房间被魔界地狱般的景象围绕着。尸体和鲜血布满了房间，骨头从破碎的血肉中突兀伸出。周围很暗，唯一的光源来自床边破烂的老旧床头灯。

 

Dante感到滚烫的泪水从脸颊上流下。

 

“停下，求求你……我知道你可以停下这一切……”他抱着Vergil，紧抓着他不放。“求你了，不要……”但已经太迟了。他的哥哥的身体碎裂成细碎的分子，蒸发成暗红色的血雾，仅留下周围浓重的红色露水。Vergil的身体消失一分，Dante内心的绝望就增长一分。他如坠冰窟，恐惧充满了他的肺部。他低声地恳求着。Dante不顾一切地哀求，求Vergil不要离开他。

 

当他的头在Dante手里消失时，Vergil漫不经心地说：“愚蠢至极，Dante。愚昧能毁了一切。”他的哥哥最后的残余也破碎成红白相杂的组织和肌肉组成的雨雾。

 

Dante静静地坐着。他缓慢地抱紧自己，眼睛直视前方，却什么也看不见。他因为身上突然失去的重量弯下身子——他失声喊叫起来。

 

因为空虚而叫喊。

 

因为徒劳而叫喊。

 

无尽的呼喊。

 

下一刻，一切都戛然而止。他的心在寂静中破碎了。疼痛在他的胸膛里绽开，永恒的痛苦从他的肋间奔涌而出。Dante倒了下去。他恍惚间察觉他正躺在血泊之间中。它泛起波纹，欢迎着他。他淹没其中。

 

但是疼痛永远无法消退。

 

永远。

 

 

—第一章完—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （译者注：基督教的九层地狱在但丁的《神曲》中有详细的描述。
> 
> 第九狱-四环中的加伊斯环关着背叛家人、亲属者。他们被俯面埋入冻土中，眼珠直接被冻住所以无法流泪。）


	2. 睡美人，醒醒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我在试着让文章变得幽默一些，真的！但虐心的感觉并没有消失。
> 
> T-T对不起各位。（我不是真的感到抱歉，我就喜欢这样）
> 
> 我就是喜欢折磨Dante。超~喜欢！直到庸俗的HE前都会有Dante受苦的描写。所以注意点。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的瞎BB：你们可能已经知道啦，Verge指的也是维吉尔，是更亲密的叫法。
> 
> 感谢各位的喜欢~你们都是小天使，是我翻文的动力hhhh
> 
> 祝食用愉快XD
> 
> 斜线——表示想法
> 
> “”——表示对话

 

Dante猛地惊醒。他正躺在一张床上。空气中有医院的味道。

 

 _ _Vergil，__ 他环顾四周，寻找他的哥哥。

 

Vergil躺在另一张床上，就在他旁边。他的身体已经生长出了新的皮肤，伤口也已经愈合——起码看起来是这样。

 

Vergil正在休息。

 

如释重负，Dante躺了回去，合上双眼，任脑袋沉入枕头。

 

这里为什么会有枕头？一定是Trish带来的，Schneider绝对不会干这种事，他太懒了。

 

“谁在那里？”Vergil低语。

 

畏缩着，Dante假装没听见他的问话。

 

“我知道你在，请回答我。”

 

Vergil表现的彬彬有礼，而不是咄咄逼人，这真是少见。

 

无论如何，不回应一个伤员的礼貌发问实在是过于无礼。Dante缓缓起身，看到自己身上穿着衣服，他便把毯子留在床上。他走向他的哥哥，坐在他的床边。

 

“嘿，感觉如何？”Dante把他的手放在Vergil的肩上，轻轻捏了捏。

 

“我在哪里？”

 

“一所医院。人界。你的旅程看起来不那么顺利啊，不是吗？”

 

“嗯。不过，你是谁？你的声音听起来很熟悉。”Vergil睁开双眼，望向Dante，后者在一瞬间差点从床上跌下来。

 

然而，Vergil看到的只是一片黑暗。

 

“你失明了？”Dante紧张不安地问。

 

“就目前来说，是的。但这只是暂时的。为了得到来到这里的‘门票’总要付出点代价。”

 

Dante松了一口气，“你为什么在人界呢？”

 

“我在寻找一个人。他的名字叫Dante。他有一所事务所，专门接任何与恶魔有关的脏活。”

 

听到这个消息，Dante紧张起来。作为一种自然流露的自我防备的姿态，他真想紧抱自己，但他只是持续地轻抚Vergil的肩膀。

 

Dante忽然感到浑身冰冷，他的胸膛就像冰笼，封冻了他的心。Vergil是来杀他的吗？还是，他只想要拿回他的阎魔刀？

 

“你找他做什么？”

 

“我凭什么对你和盘托出？”

 

“因我是个恰巧认识你找的这个人的人类？”

 

“好吧，我告诉你。实话说，我在两界之间游离太久了，所以有很多事情我想不起来。但是我记得，若事情变得糟糕至极，我可以向他求助。”

 

Vergil把他看做最后的希望？这不可能！

 

“而且，他应该知道我弟弟在哪。”

 

Dante简直不敢相信自己听到了什么。Vergil居然认为他的弟弟和事务所那位Dante是两个不同的人。好吧，要想记忆混乱成这样，那可得在两界之间游离一辈子才行。

 

“你弟弟叫什么？”

 

“不知道。我越试着想起来，头就越疼。我相信那个人，Dante，会帮助我。我相信他一直会为我守候，为我挺身而出。”

 

Vergil一定是哪根筋搭错了。他认为Dante是个可靠、并且能给他提供帮助的人？他认为Dante会站在他那一边，永永远远？

 

这让Dante的心隐隐作痛。他多么希望面前是他认识的那个Vergil——Vergil开诚布公地和他说这样的话。他多么希望自己能有用一点，一次也好。

 

或许他终于得到了这个机会。

 

“你的眼睛要多久才能恢复？”

 

“首先我需要一种药，但这种药并不来自于人界。如果我能找到那个人……”

 

“行了，你大可以闭嘴了。我看看我能做些什么。感觉真是奇妙，我所知的那个Vergil居然如此健谈，居然向一个陌生人敞开心扉。”

 

“所以，你认识我。”

 

“你他妈的根本不知道我对你了解的多深。你他妈的就是我的梦魇。”

 

“这样吗。无论如何，考虑到我现在什么也看不见，也行动不便，更是不记得除了那个Dante之外的任何一个可能给我提供帮助的人。我想，为了把事情搞清楚，和某人成为朋友是我首先要做的事。”

 

“哼，你听起来倒像是个一派胡言的聪明人。”

 

“多谢夸奖。你听起来就像我那倒了大霉才会有的怪胎弟弟。你有没有恰巧认识那个混球？”

 

Vergil怎么会忘记自己的兄弟呢？

 

“可能吧……就……先闭嘴吧你。别叽叽歪歪的，好好休息。你这笨蛋屈尊光临人界这鬼地方的时候，全身的皮肤几乎都被烧掉了。还有，我可得告诉你，你还缺了只手呢。”

 

“是吗？我大半部分身体都没有知觉，所以我也说不准。”

 

“你当然什么也感觉不到了！你身体里的止痛药估计比血还多。再生带来的痛苦大着呢，算你运气好。”

 

“噢。”

 

“嗯。”

 

Dante沉默了。能和他哥哥有这样冒着傻气的闲聊感觉真好。又好又难以置信。

 

Dante生气了。他不想再装下去了。他也不想听Vergil侮辱他，更不想和Vergil打架。他对‘拯救世界’一类的鬼东西厌烦无比。Dante只想和Vergil聊聊衣服啦，吉他啦，女孩们啦之类的……只有这一次，他渴望亲耳听到他哥哥对他说几个友好的词语。

 

“喂，Dante，你已经起床了啊？”Trish打开门，手里拿着几包给Vergil用的血袋。

 

“所以，你就 ** **是**** Dante？”Vergil说道，因真相的揭露而震惊。

 

“Trish，你时机选的可真是史无前例的糟。”Dante阴沉地说。

 

“噢，他也醒了。这里是为我们的病人准备的血源。”

 

“把那些垃圾扔掉。”Dante皱着眉，对Trish怒目而视。她顺从的将血袋扔到床头柜上，靠着墙。

 

“暖心的家人团聚进行的如何？”

 

“你这话说的可真是不得体，Trish。听着，如果你这么想来一场暖心聚会，那我们以后再讨论这些家长里短，老妈。现在呢，请容许我向你介绍Vergil，一位记忆混乱的恶魔。他正在寻求一位名叫Dante的人的帮助——也就是鄙人。他想不起来任何有关他的兄弟的事，甚至连他的名字也忘了。”

 

“这真是让人吃惊。既然事情已经搞清楚了，我们回家再聊家庭琐事吧，我亲爱的儿子。还有，Vergil，很荣幸能再次遇见你。”

 

“我们以前见过？”Vergil询问道。

 

“我叫Trish。在你出了点小事故之后，是我帮你从Mundus手里逃走的，还记得吗？”

 

“我知道了。很高兴能再次见到……不如说，很高兴能再次听到你的声音。我现在暂时失明了。”

 

“这就说的通了。”Trish望向坐在Vergil旁的Dante，他的手正搭在他哥哥的肩上。

 

“是你帮他逃脱的？”

 

“回家再说，我亲爱的儿子。我仍不确定他是否真正的摆脱了。”

 

“行吧，行吧。从今天开始，无论这个高傲的混蛋在魔界惹上过什么样的麻烦，我都会帮忙处理的。”

 

“你确定？”Trish怀疑Dante是否能够忍受Vergil现在这种记忆混乱的状态。

 

“我已经决定了。或者，你更想让我再次回到沙发上？”

 

“别别别，就按你说的做吧！”Trish连忙答应，显然是被那个沙发威胁给吓到了。

 

“那么......我打算带Vergil……”他的哥哥的名字在他嘴里说出来竟别样的生疏和奇怪：这个名字总在他的脑海中挥之不去，但要将其大声说出却无比艰难。

 

“回……我是说，去Devil Never Cry。”

 

_我想带你回家，哥哥。_

 

“去你那受到龙卷风摧残似的垃圾场一样的事务所？”

 

“你并不擅长做家务对吧，Dante？”

 

“是吧，”听到自己的名字被Vergil亲口说出让Dante脊背发凉，“你能不能……尽量避免直呼我的名字，求你了？”

 

“可以。为什么？”

 

“这让我想起一些不好的回忆。”

 

“像我一样受过去所束缚，嗯？我还有很多事情没解决，我和我那小丑一样的弟弟之间的麻烦事就是其中一件。”

 

“你弟弟惹你了？”

 

“我处理完魔界那些事之后，一定要找到他，好好修理他一顿。”

 

Trish亲眼目睹了Dante在这简短的对话之间情绪大幅度波动却又无比木然的矛盾模样。

 

此刻，Dante再次陷入内心深埋着的伤心事的阴影之中，这使得他的表情严肃极了。一些本能的反应缓和了他对痛苦的感受力，把他从崩溃的边缘挽救回来。

 

“你为什么要这么做？”他放开Vergil，小心翼翼地将双手交叠在膝盖上，以免说出任何不必要的话或者做出不该做的动作。

 

太过镇定，太过生疏。坐在Vergil身边的这个人根本不像Dante。

 

“他不仅是个自大的混蛋，而且他……他还阻止我追寻我十分渴求的力量。”

 

“为什么你渴望更多的力量？”

 

Trish看到Dante的手开始颤抖。他再也忍受不了这样的对话了。低垂着头，Dante整个人抖得像个害怕死亡的小孩。

 

“我就是需要！我要用它来……”

 

Vergil突然止住了。

 

话语中再无刚才的自信，他苦笑道：“我记不清了。”

 

“放轻松，你会想起来的，只是时间的问题罢了。”Dante冷冰冰地回答。

 

但是Vergil不安起来。

 

“不是的，你……你不明白。现在我的记忆一片混乱，我分不清事情是昨天还是十年以前发生的……对现在的我来说，我所有的过往好像只发生在昨天……我不是……力量一直都不是我的终极目标。妈的！我恨我弟弟只是因为……

 

那些谎言和欺骗……我是不是……是不是一直因为一些微不足道的事情而恨他、伤害他？……或者我把什么重要的理由给忘记了？我，我一定得找到他。嘿，我记得你是个值得信赖的人，你会帮助我吗？Dante？你听见了吗？”

 

一只颤抖的手温柔地覆上Vergil的额头，安抚他。

 

Trish觉得她应该立马离开，但她生怕发出一点噪声。

 

用手覆盖着自己的脸，Dante紧紧咬着嘴唇，直到流血。房间里寂静无声，只听见Dante不平稳的呼吸声。咸涩滚烫的泪水不断从他脸上滑落。

 

Dante哭了起来。他的身体不住地颤抖，他的心跳的太快了，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

 

“Dante，你还好吗？你会帮助我吗？”Vergil低声重复他的请求。

 

“我会的。”Dante呼出一口气，他站起身来，面容隐藏在又长又脏的长发之后。他冲出房间。

 

“他还好吗？”Vergil问道。

 

“他会好起来的，”Trish说，“你要知道，比起魔界所有的恶魔，他才是最像恶魔的那一个。而且，恶魔不会哭泣。”

 

“但他建立了自己的事务所，表达的却是相反的观点，”Vergil回答说，“在我看来，比起人界所有的人类，他才是最像人类的那一个。那些非人类不会哭泣。”

 

“你可别忘记你刚才说的那些话，Vergil。他回来之后，告诉他，我在外面等他。”

 

“我以为他现在还暂时还不想见我。好像我说了些……十分让人沮丧的话，但我不是故意的。”

 

“这些你亲自和他说吧。他大概会在5分钟内回来。他刚刚不是答应你了吗？他会信守承诺的。”Trish说完，便离开了房间，留下Vergil一人。

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

“见鬼。”Dante再次将冷水泼到脸上。

 

休息室里又暗又脏。现在，当他终于正正经经打量镜中的自己时，他得同意，自己这副脏兮兮的模样和这个房间相配极了。和Vergil那躺在病床上的优雅的模样相比，Dante越发觉得自己像个不修边幅的乞丐。这么长时间以来，他终于承认了这个事实。而且他觉得这个事实糟透了。

 

如果他以后还想待在Vergil的身边，他至少需要一副得体的外表。

 

Vergil……这真像一个天大的玩笑。当然，Dante会帮助他。他会为他弄来治眼睛的药，但他绝口不提他们的过往。如果Vergil想起来了——那也好；如果没有——Dante会在所有的事情都处理好之后再和他一一挑明。到那个时候，他应该能有足够的勇气逼迫自己告诉Vergil真相。

 

知道Vergil不是真的恨他的那一刻还是让Dante的心突然抽痛了一下。他说，谎言和欺骗？这些真的能够影响Vergil吗？Vergil想要见他的弟弟，把事情理清楚。Dante以为自己永远不会有机会见到的Vergil这一面性格向他毫无保留地展现，好像打开了新世界的大门，里面充满了无数可能。

 

“现在这些都不重要了，”Dante对着镜中的自己说，“我得先治好Vergil的伤，然后再带他回家，帮助他。其他的事情都会自然而然变好的。”

 

 _该死的，_ 他一边想，一边赶回病房， _我应该更冷静一点的。_

 

“我回来了。”Dante关上房门。但这一次，他不敢再坐到床上了。

 

“我想和你道个歉。”Vergil说。

 

“没事的，”Dante制止他，“我想带你去Devil Never Cry，在那儿更容易治疗你的伤，而且医生知道你要出院一定会感激不尽的。”

 

“可以。我难道没有告诉过你，我已经选择相信你了吗？”

 

“我可不记得你曾经信任过谁。这是不是意味着，在我失去利用价值之后，我很可能会被处理掉啊？”

 

“我可以向你保证，在我处理完魔界的叛乱之前，你都是安全的。”

 

“魔界发生了叛乱？”

 

“是的，它发生在……”

 

“等等，我们一会儿再说。我要回去为你的入住准备一下，然后再回来接你。”

 

“好。Trish在外面等你。她带来了什么东西，放在床头柜上。”

 

“那些是血袋，”Dante嘲讽地瞥了它们一眼，“我才不会给你输这些水呢。等到家之后，我会给你一些疗效很好的药。所以别管这玩意了。”他说着，将那几袋血扔进垃圾桶。

 

“一会就回来。”

 

“我知道。”Vergil轻笑。

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

Dante坐在Trish后面，她载他回家。

 

“所以现在要怎么样？”她好奇地问。

 

“我会照他说的做。”

 

“这就完了？”

 

“目前为止——这对我来说已经足够了。”

 

 _没错，_ Dante想，Vergil是我这一边的。 _这是一个很好的开始，这就足够了。_

 

兴奋的地打开事务所的大门，Dante却突然停下脚步。

 

“这根本就是核爆之后的垃圾场吧！”他大呼小叫，要么就是受到了惊吓，要么就是为眼前的景象而自豪。

 

“和Lady形容的差不多，我觉得她说的没错。但是我很高兴你也能从同样的角度评价你的事务所。她极尽可能地对我用最生动的语言描述你近期的生活状态，真的是骇人听闻，差点把我给吓死。现在是时候弥补我的精神损失了。”

 

“你想让我干嘛？”Dante回头看她。

 

“把这地方打扫干净。”Trish露出迷人的微笑。

 

“反正我也没得选，因为Vergil要搬进来嘛。”毫不留情地践踏着食品包装袋和塑料杯子，把空的威士忌酒瓶踢到一边，Dante风风火火地冲进Devil Never Cry。

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

三个小时后，当Trish回到事务所里时，整个房子整洁得闪闪发光。好吧，就Dante定义的整洁来说，是达到标准了。

 

垃圾、蜘蛛网还有灰尘都被清理掉了，Trish惊讶地注意到，事务所的地板还真是实木材质的。Dante甚至从某个储藏室里找到了一张上好的血红色地毯，并把它端端正正地铺在桌子前。这一次，文件真真正正的在工作台上放着，而不是散乱在垃圾桶里或者沙发底下。

 

架子鼓和自动点唱机在角落里排成直线，所有的吉他都从各个房间收集起来，挂在它们上面。

 

椅子没有翻倒，台球桌上的垃圾食品和色青杂志也被清理一空。旁边放着一套球杆，而且没有一根杆是坏的。真的可以在那儿打台球了。

 

Dante在房子中央，正试图从地上剥离一块不知何年何月留下的口香糖。他简直是污渍和脏衣服的混合体：脖子上挂着一条裤子、三件破旧不堪的衣服还有一堆领带。Trish知道他老是在弄丢旧的领带之后又去买新的，把所有的领带全都找齐的话，那可真是一笔不小的收藏。

 

“我完工了！”转向Trish站在门口的身影，Dante终于宣布。

 

“你差不多完工了。”Trish纠正他，指着他镜中的倒影。

 

“那一个不算，反正他也看不见我。”

 

Trish抓着Dante的领子，把他塞进浴室。

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

浴室就像一个温暖又潮湿的天堂。

 

Dante自在地呻吟出声。被打湿的银色头发紧贴在皮肤上，细细的水流经过放松的肩膀，在他身上漫游而下。这舒适的高温使他呼吸困难，Dante张开双唇，吸入潮湿的空气。他转过来，让温暖的水流遍布全身。将脸颊贴在冰凉的瓷砖上，他再次发出了一声呻吟。

 

“你是在自慰还是干吗？”Trish担心地问。

 

“我在泡澡，你个变态女人！”Dante大声回话，他溶入水中。

 

过了一会儿，Dante走进前厅。他一丝不挂，干净清爽。

 

“当然了，我并不介意你像个初生的婴儿一样，什么也不穿。”Trish坐在椅子上，将手里的报纸放下。

 

Dante吓了一跳，他立马抓起离他最近的东西——桌上的一沓钞票——用来遮羞。他的动作太大，把桌子上所有的文件和电话都从桌子上一并扫下来。

 

“我还以为Devil Never Cry有那么一丁点可能能够不陷入混乱呢。”

 

“你，现在，立马滚出去！”Dante将8号球扔向Trish，让他失望的是，她躲开了。

 

Trish在Dante从沙发上的一堆衣服里找他的牛仔裤的时候打量他的身体，他看起来不像恶魔血统的继承者，更像……

 

“你看起来就像那种几个月都没给自己来一针的瘾君子，骨瘦如柴的。”

 

“你大可放心，我的药今天早上到了。”Dante开玩笑说。

 

或者，这只是个听起来像玩笑的事实。

 

“顺便问一下，你打算怎么把你的药带来你这？我不会再把摩托车借给你了。”

 

“我也不需要。”Dante找到了他的黑色牛仔裤，正努力穿上它。

 

“你难道不需要穿，呃，内裤吗？”

 

“不要再我的面前说这种吓人的词，”他终于穿上了裤子，又继续找他的红色匡威，“这倒是提醒了我，我穿衣服的时候你在这干嘛？”

 

“呃。”

 

“你想的话就在外面等我。我现在去为我们那用武士刀的灰姑娘取南瓜车。”

 

所以Trish就在Devil Never Cry的大门前，倚着她的摩托车，等待着Dante。

 

大约二十分钟后，南瓜车以一辆蔚蓝色的捷豹的形式出现了。Dante坐在主驾位置上，穿着一件全新的白衬衫，上面歪歪斜斜地系着一条深蓝色的领带。

 

“上车，”他说道，戴上他的墨镜，“接灰姑娘的时候到了。”

 

“一个灰姑娘去接另一个灰姑娘，这可真是新鲜。”

 

“妈的，为什么我也是灰姑娘？”

 

“因为你看起来就像施在你身上的魔法终于起作用了的样子。”

 

“这和魔法没有关系好吗，你这个单向思维的女人。”

 

Trish大笑起来，任由Dante焦虑的大脑胡思乱想。

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

他能感觉到他们越走越近，接着，他们进入了房间：Dante和Trish。她闻起来就像香草；而他闻起来就像雨后的空气，像风暴。Vergil仍旧无法动弹分毫，难怪他们会觉得他……

 

“睡着了，”Trish说，“你去叫醒他。”

 

老旧的床吱呀作响，Dante的手轻轻地碰了一下Vergil的肩膀。

 

“他没睡着，他只是在 ** **休息**** 而已。你不会懂的，你生来就不是个恶魔，你是被创造出来的除非真正的恶魔觉得足够安全，否则他不会睡觉。这个地方绝对达不到Vergil对‘安全’的要求。”

 

Vergil忍不住轻笑出声， _这个Dante确实明白自己在和谁打交道，若不是他如此人性十足，以他对恶魔的了解，他自己就能当个恶魔。等等，今天早上Trish说Dante是个恶魔，她不是认真的吧？_

 

“看吧，我就说他醒着。”

 

Dante一定是把他胸前的毯子给拿开了，他感到有点冷。

 

“是时候起床啦，睡美人。我给你带来了新的衣服。”

 

“一个起床吻怎么样？”

 

“老兄，亲你自己的……”

 

 _哥哥是不对的。_ Dante差点说漏嘴。幸好她注意到了Trish那副可以吓死人的表情。他话锋一转：

 

“你们这些人现在都怎么啦？净说些乱七八糟的。Trish，出去，我给Verge换衣服。”

 

他听到门打开又关上的声音。叫他Verge的那个声音听起来异常的熟悉。

 

这个声音似乎有锋利的边缘，割开了他的回忆，让Vergil想起他和弟弟一起进行击剑训练的旧时光。他想起，往日阳光正好，他们躺在草地上，因为筋疲力尽而无法移动分毫。

 

那小心翼翼的手指想牵起他的手，但他总会生气，说这样太过孩子气了。但他总会报以笑容。他当然也明白那种想要被爱、被需要的感觉，那同样使他发疯。然而，他总会回绝：

 

“省省吧。”他大声地说。

 

“你听我说，我得先给你换身衣服，所以别抱怨了。”Dante的回答将Vergil拉回现实。

 

恶魔猎人非常细心地将裤子套上Vergil赤裸的身体。

 

“我看起来很糟吗？”

 

Dante扣紧Vergil牛仔裤上的扣子，看着他。

 

Vergil重新长出来的皮肤既光滑又苍白，他的身材仍然很好，好像从未停止过训练似的。便服也和他相配的不行，他的头发凌乱地散在枕头上，蔚蓝色的眼睛一片空洞。Vergil现在的模样比Dante最意气风发的时候还要好看很多。

 

“你看起来糟透了，”Dante不屑道，“坐起来，我要给你穿衣服。见鬼，你的手还没长回来，上衣就先别穿了。”

 

“这我管不了，因为我根本感觉不到任何疼痛。”Vergil说。

 

“别管这个了，我会帮你的。我为你准备了一种药，但你要向我保证，你不会过问这个药是哪来的。”

 

“这种药是违法的吗？”

 

“不是。只是高级机密罢了。”恶魔猎人从口袋里拿出注射器。

 

“那我不在乎。”

 

“很好。”

 

Dante看着注射器缓缓被暗红色的粘稠的血液充满，然后他将注射器从自己身上拔下来。他扯下Vergil右肩上的所有绷带，将血液注入再次裂开的伤口里。

 

“那是什么？”Vergil问，他试着动了动，但只能微微地抬起左肩和转头。

 

“疼吗？”Dante的声音中充满关切。

 

“不疼，倒是有一种奇异的舒适感，让我感到平静。”

 

“你在开玩笑吗？这真的不疼？”Dante惊奇地看着骨头在眼前生长成形，在毯子下，新生的肌肉从Vergil的肩膀延伸出来，组织开始随着心脏输送的血液一并跳动。最后，新长出来的皮肤从肩上一寸寸覆盖到形状好看的指甲。

 

Dante记得他曾经失去过一根手指。他输了一袋血，简直痛不欲生。那晚，他叫得撕心裂肺。还真有让人舒服地再生的方法？

 

随便吧。Vergil正躺在床上，笑容平和。

 

“虽然我不知道那是什么药，但它起作用了。我现在感觉好多了。”

 

“今早上也用了同一种药让你起死回生。你已经服用了大概一两升吧。”

 

“难怪我恢复得那么快。”

 

“来吧，让我帮你把衣服穿上。这件衣服是深蓝色的，和你一直想要的一样。所以给我开心点。”

 

长廊上的门开了。Trish一见到他们就开始大笑，并从长椅上站起来。

 

Dante扛着Vergil，后者的手又回到了他的身上。Dante既严肃又认真，不过这也不重要——他已重获新生，准备好将世界闹得天翻地覆了，就像他一直以来会做的那样。

 

“好戏开始了。”Trish对自己说。她拨通了Lady的电话。


	3. 白马王子惨遭绑架  第一部分：药

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “”——表示对话
> 
> 斜体——表示想法

 

但丁小心翼翼地将维吉尔放在后座他用Devil Never Cry收集的各种各样的枕头铺成的舒适的窝中。

 

“我闻到皮革和天鹅绒的味道。”维吉尔好奇地四处张望，当然，黑暗仍旧包围着他。

 

“你在我的车里，真希望你能看到。”但丁启动引擎。

 

维吉尔听到车门打开的声音，扑鼻而来的香草的味道告诉他，崔西和他们一道回去。

 

“我告诉你，这两个贱人欠我的多了去了。还有，你不准说话，崔西。你和Lady把你们做任务造成的经济损失账单全都寄给我，对，不仅仅只有我那份，还有我压根没去过的地方也给我寄来成堆的财产损失账单！更别提那一连串从女士服装店来的赊账清单了！这两个该死的女人把我给洗劫一空，不过我还是成功挤出了些钱买下这个宝贝。我爱死这辆车了，它不仅有型，而且它的颜色简直美极了！纯粹的蔚蓝色，就像春日的星期天早晨。”

 

“这不就正和我的眼睛颜色相配吗？”

 

维吉尔这个相当无辜的问题马上把他的双胞胎弟弟的好心情给扼杀了。

 

“妈的，确实。”但丁不情愿地承认。

 

_干嘛要选蔚蓝色啊，我真的傻透了。荒谬，我就是脑抽了。_

 

崔西笑起来。

 

“有什么好笑的！”

 

她开怀大笑。崔西肯定，在这两个傻子处理好彼此的关系之前，她是不会离开Devil Never Cry的。

 

“到了，”但丁说，他恼怒地看着崔西，“崔西，现在别在这烦我。帮我去找我早些时候告诉过你的那东西。”

 

崔西漫不经心地答应了。

 

“麻烦你带我进屋。”

 

“没问题。”但丁小心翼翼地把维吉尔抱下车。

 

他哥哥依然虚弱的双手缓缓地回抱他，以便寻找支撑。维吉尔的头靠在但丁的肩上。

 

“从现在起，我会在大厅给你腾个地方，”但丁一脚把门踢开，“当然，我会带你上楼睡觉，但白天的时候，你在我的视线之内的话更方便我照顾你。”

 

但丁将维吉尔安放在沙发上。这个家具本身就是皮质的，上面还盖着一层舒服柔软的布料。

 

雨的气味有时会变得很浓重：但丁把枕头在沙发上的位置重新布置，并在他哥哥虚弱的身体上盖了一张毛呢披肩。

 

“午餐有什么想吃的？”

 

“什么都行。我受够医院的伙食了。”

 

但丁听到这不禁笑起来——这感觉太过熟悉。

 

“当然，我不介意来点沙拉，干酪丝和……”

 

“不好意思，”但丁打断他，“今天我暂时不能为你这个贵公子提供这样的食物。我现在没钱，你这样吃简直就是雪上加霜。你先呆着别动，我给你弄点人类的食物。”

 

但丁走进厨房，紧张不安的挠挠头。

 

维吉尔听到恶魔猎人洗菜的声音。

 

“我可以在你准备午餐的时候和你聊聊天吗？”

 

“噢，好啊。”但丁差点把手连同马铃薯一起剁掉。他真得花时间去适应一个礼貌的维吉尔。

 

“平常这个时候我会看书，但我现在暂时失明了。”他听到煎锅和瓶瓶罐罐碰撞发出的叮当声。

 

“这没什么，反正我最近几个月……好吧，从来没人陪我聊过天，”鸡蛋壳一个接一个被敲碎，油在热锅里滋滋作响，“虽然崔西总是会在，但和她没什么好聊的。Lady更像个小屁孩，我们的关系也没好到无话不谈的地步。所以，我真的挺想和你聊天的，就当做是改变一下现状。”

 

“那么，你们人类过的是什么样的生活， **你** 又过着什么样的生活？”

 

“我过的不是典型人类的生活啦，”但丁忍不住偷笑，“最近几个月我一直在吃垃圾食品，喝一大堆酒，什么正事也不干。你看，我失去了一个对我来说十分重要的人之后，一直都是这么过来的……不过这再也不重要了。你会慢慢了解我的生活习惯的，因为你和我一起住嘛。我倒是想听你讲讲那些愚蠢的恶魔们又干了些什么。”

 

“嗯，那个啊。最初我进入魔界的时候，我拿着我的剑。”

 

“阎魔刀。”

 

“对。在我一来就不得不对抗恶魔之王的时候，它起了十分巨大的作用。”

 

盘子在地上摔得粉身碎骨。

 

维吉尔听到但丁小声地骂了几句，接着是收拾碎片的声音。一并被收拾的说不定还有食物的残渣。

 

“是蒙杜斯吗？”

 

 

“这不重要，我输了……不过他也永远地离开了。

 

回到正题上来。这把剑也是打开两界通道的钥匙。我决定把它托付给一个可靠的人，以防发生什么不测。实际上，我犯了一个重大的错误。我本可以用阎魔刀来平息蒙杜斯死后魔界发生的那场叛乱的。

 

他们找到了我，把我关在地牢里，折磨我……那帮蠢蛋，我一定会让他们尝尝复仇的滋味。但是现在这些还都不是最重要的。

 

在我的父亲斯巴达去世之后，恶魔们很久都没有和什么强大的力量交锋过了。嗯，你也明白，蒙杜斯那次不算。他们就以为自己天下无敌，想要把人界据为己有。好吧，见识过他们的生存状况之后，我对他们滋生这样的想法完全理解。即使对我这样的恶魔来说，相比之下，人界的空气闻起来就像美酒佳肴，水就像蜜一样甜。

 

问题在于他们想利用我的身体打开两界的通道。”

 

“他们真的这么做了？”但丁紧抿嘴唇，他看着自己的双手，颜色明亮的果汁从他过度用力的手指中滴落，橙子几乎都被挤干了。

 

“嗯，有一群恶魔实力不错，他们现在统领着魔界，但我不清楚他们到底是谁。”

 

“所以得先清理他们的爪牙。”但丁缓缓松开握着橙子的手，深呼吸试图平静下来。

 

“我也这么想。”

 

“没错，”他洗干净手，把食物端过来，“来尝尝你点的午餐的山寨版。”

 

维吉尔听到迅速又自信的脚步声由远及近。桌子被挪到沙发前，盘子和玻璃杯摆在其上。从味道来判断，杯子里装的应该是果汁。

 

“呃，维吉尔？”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我忘了你还不具有行动能力了，”但丁难为情地说，他坐在地上，“要我帮忙喂你吗？”

 

“那真是感激不尽，”维吉尔露出一个礼貌又黑暗的微笑，“那句话你再敢说一次试试。我什么时候恢复？”

 

“行行行，我们等崔西回来再说。她给你找恢复药去了。那种药在治疗的同时也会把你逼到极限，但一天之后，走路绝对没问题了。”

 

“听起来不错。逼到极限包括什么？”

 

“还记得小美人鱼的故事吗？巫婆说，‘从此以后，你走每一步都会带来在刀尖行走一般的痛苦。’你也要面对同样甚至程度更甚的折磨，忍一天——你就会以平时三倍的速度恢复。怎么样？”

 

“药在哪？”维吉尔露出得意的笑容。

 

“你的反应和我预料的一样。”但丁大笑。

 

“你知道吗，但丁，你帮了我大忙。再告诉我一次，我有什么理由除掉你？”

 

“因为你一向都不喜欢和讨厌鬼黏在一起？”

 

“那你呢？”

 

“自己体会。”

 

“想我了吗，男孩们？”崔西打开门，向但丁匆匆走去。

 

维吉尔听到她对恶魔猎人低声说：“你确定吗？我还没见过谁用过这个药之后没疯的。”

 

“放松点，崔西。我就喝过。”

 

“你他妈的喝过？”她几乎是大喊出声，“你可能会疯掉的！真是傻X，你可能会把大家都杀了！”

 

“嗯哼，但我没有。所以别对我大呼小叫的，把那该死的药给我。”

 

“想都别想，”崔西坐在维吉尔旁边，她皱起眉头，“除非你告诉我你是什么时候喝的。”

 

“关你屁事，你这个好奇心过剩的女人。现在把药给我，或者我固定住维吉尔，你把药给他。”

 

但丁帮维吉尔坐起来，一只手抓着他的两个手腕，一只手抓着他的头发，防止他乱动。

 

“嘿，你这不太像好好对我的样子。”

 

“喝下去，”但丁说，无视了他哥哥的质疑。

 

小玻璃瓶的边缘碰到了维吉尔的嘴唇，冰凉的液体顺着他的喉咙流下。

 

一瞬间，他们像酸一样燃烧起来。灼烧感在他的血管和皮肤之下蔓延，他感觉他的骨头一块块分崩离析。张开嘴，他发出无声的尖啸。

 

“崔西，一小时后，我在这等你。”但丁一边说，一边将他哥哥按在沙发上。

 

维吉尔崩溃一般吼叫起来，猛地想要从但丁的钳制中挣脱。

 

崔西叹了一口气，她转头看到桌上放着鸡蛋和沙拉的盘子和一杯果汁——但丁上次下厨是什么时候来着？

 

她走了出去，那狂人一般的喊叫让她不寒而栗，她想起那遗失在记忆里的魔界之域。

 

 

……

 

 

 

崔西厌倦了坐在Devil Never Cry的台阶上。但更让她心烦意乱的是屋内不断传出的可怖又凄厉的声音。从高声的尖叫再到恶魔的咆哮声，最后变为小孩子似的抽泣声，一遍又一遍重复着。

 

 

……

 

 

维吉尔再也分不清现实和梦境，亦或是欢笑和哭泣。在他一片黑暗的世界中，只绽放着血色的苦痛。

 

“维吉尔，维吉尔。”她叫住他，所以他停了下来，转过身子。

 

“母亲，但丁已经离开了，我也想回去了。”

 

“但是，亲爱的，我们得谈谈，像大人那样，好吗？”她拉起他的手，和他一起坐在草地上。

 

“噢。”感到有些为难，不知怎么还有点开心，维吉尔等待着，看她会和他说什么。

 

“维吉尔，你知道，我很爱你们，对吗？你，还有但丁。但是你们是不同的。维吉尔，你比较年长，我想请你照顾好但丁。”

 

“怎么，他又把什么东西打碎了吗？”

 

“不是的，我的孩子。我是说以后。但丁太过莽撞，他还什么都不懂，却和你一样继承了你父亲的血脉。这意味着，当时机成熟，你们俩都会拥有强大的力量。我肯定，你能好好利用它，但是但丁……他可能会在不知情之下做出什么危险的事情。

 

所以我希望那个人是你，好好学习，听你父亲的话，当你长大之后，就去收集斯巴达力量的碎片。找到越多越好，无论是在人界，还是魔界。不要让任何人阻挡你。你就是斯巴达血脉的继承人。恶魔完全不懂如何利用这种力量——他们对人类发动战争，但我相信，你不会误入歧途。

 

如果但丁找到了这些力量碎片并作出什么鲁莽的事，阻止他。永远不要——答应我，维吉尔——永远不要让他拿到两条项链，永远不要让他进入恶魔的领地，也永远不要……”伊娃紧闭双眼，忍住眼泪，“在他伤害自己的时候保护他。”

 

“别哭，母亲，我答应你，我向你发誓。我不会任他在魔界堕落的！”维吉尔抱着她，将小脸埋在她的颈窝里。

 

“谢谢你，维吉尔，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉……”

 

“没事的，没事的……”维吉尔重复着。

 

冷风刮着他的脸，血色的天空慢慢变成浓重的黑，夜晚到来了。银白色的雪花更像是锋利的玻璃，阻止他前进。但他执着地一步步向前，他仍在生他兄弟的气。

 

“没有力量，你什么也保护不了。”他对自己说。伊娃死在他眼前的景象在他脑海里清晰无比。

 

“也许，也许就能控制一切的发生，如果我有斯巴达的力量的话……你想保护我们，你想我们的生活平和安稳，难道你不明白，这对于我们这样的恶魔来说，是永远不可能实现的吗？我们永远无法适应人界的生活，因为我们和他们不同。为什么你不把我们送回到恶魔的手里呢？我们本可以为这一切做好准备的……但你选择和人类生活在一起，你那么敬爱他们，那他们又为你做了些什么呢？什么都没有！恶魔杀到我们家来的那一天，那些人全都害怕得逃跑了！只有三个人还留在那：你，我，还有但丁。我从没忘记你告诉过我的话，我想保护他，但你，你挡在我们两人身前，为保护我们而死。我什么也做不了，我真没用！不应该是那样的，从来不应该是那样的……”

 

维吉尔紧握拳头，再次看了一眼阎魔刀——那是他唯一携带的东西。

 

他终于走到了悬崖的边缘。重重冰雪之外，矗立着科库托斯城，不为人知的魔界之心。

 

这座冰雪之城隐藏在无数荆棘之后，血河从天桥倾泻而下，落在在台阶和街道上。被冰覆盖的城楼之上，是恶魔和蝙蝠黑色的黏糊糊的巢穴。眼睛点缀成血红色的的石头象棋被穿着坚硬铠甲的生物的利爪碾碎，那种生物有着熊熊燃烧的鬓发和一双空洞眼睛。成千上万的血色凤凰在蓝色的街灯之下烧成灰烬，又在痛苦的鸣叫中涅槃重生。生性淫荡的半人半蛇怪物盘踞在在小路上，对所有路过的恶魔投以下流的目光。

 

“我将征服此地，”维吉尔平静下来，“我的父亲的力量如此的强大，他是极少数能够掌权此地的人之一，我不可能比他差。”

 

一条小道连通着冰雪堆积的悬崖和远处可怖的黑暗。Vergil沿着这条道路，第一次前往科库托斯。

 

他真是愚蠢，没有做好万全的准备，就想到那里寻找斯巴达的力量。维吉尔浑身是血的躺在一处小巷中，力量尽失。有个人站在他的身旁，他穿着厚重的斗篷，以便掩盖他人类的身份。他露出得意的假笑，收留了地上这个力量被极大削弱的恶魔。

 

科库托斯的白昼冲破了那一扇小窗，将光线洒在他的床边。维吉尔醒了，他筋疲力尽，身体的每一部分都叫嚣着疼痛，甚至光线也如此刺眼。这种疼痛表明，你还活着。接着，他想起那个人类……

 

有人进了房间。

 

“恶魔之王斯巴达的后裔啊，我可以给你提供帮助。”

 

“有点意思，”维吉尔坐起来，“接着讲。”

 

“我的名字是阿克罕姆。请允许我成为你最忠实的仆人……”

 

 _忠实的仆人……一派胡言！_ 维吉尔从特米尼格塔摔落之后，又再次回到它的顶部。

 

“现在，仪式已经开始。得尽快把斯巴达之剑封印。

 

但是，但丁……这个蠢蛋，他把一切都搞砸了，他到底想干吗？好吧，应该是阿克罕姆把他卷进来的，但现在一切都结束了，他为什么不干脆直接走人呢？真是烦人，老是干涉别人的事……

 

除此之外，但丁的状态看起来比我们上次见面的时候更差了。我没有父亲……他在说什么胡话呢！这个自负的傻子，他不想用斯巴达之力就算了，他还恨我们的父亲！我甚至不能教训教训他，真是丢脸。

 

我得拿到斯巴达之剑。如果但丁继续胡闹下去，我该怎么办？如果他失去控制，我将无计可施。就像那次一样……

 

还有那个承诺。我需要力量，越多越好，我对她的承诺兑现之前，我都不应停止追寻的脚步，也不应该退却。所有的斯巴达之力的碎片都是我的。什么也不能阻挡我，即使是我的兄弟。”

 

在连接人界和魔界的通道之间，和维吉尔预料的一样，他们和对方打了起来。为了争夺父亲的遗赠，为了证明到底谁更强大，谁更应该继承斯巴达之力。维吉尔终于得到了这把传奇的斯巴达之剑，还剩两件事，他就能实现自己许下过的诺言——得到第二条项链，打败但丁。

 

“把它给我。”维吉尔冷酷地命令。

 

“不行。你自己就有一条。”但丁固执地回答。

 

“哼，你的那条我也要。”好像那个傻子真的明白自己手里的小东西有多大的价值似的。为什么他老是要摆出那副该死的难以摆平的架势？为什么他老是不乖乖按照别人告诉他的做？

 

“你打算拿那些力量去干什么，嗯？无论你多努力，你也永远成为不了父亲那样的人。”

 

但丁算老几，也敢评判他？但是那些话让他的心一阵刺痛，就像从他背后捅进了一把刀，就像抽打在他的心上的鞭子。这个混蛋，他懂什么？

 

“你这是浪费时间！”维吉尔大吼一声，试图用谈话解决问题根本就是徒劳。

 

“我们是斯巴达的儿子，”但丁仍不放弃尝试，愚蠢，“我们的身体里流淌着他的血液，但更重要的还有他的灵魂！现在我的灵魂在说，他要阻止你！”

 

“我们拥有不同的灵魂真是不幸，弟弟。我需要更多的力量。”

 

_你他妈的什么也不懂。其中的意味也不是你能理解的。你，无时不受到保护和照顾，而保护和照顾你的任务，是我在承担！我要得到斯巴达之力，这是我和我的家人之间唯一的连接了。你总是能够吸引他们的注意力，他们从心底里爱你，但是我呢——我只是被 **欣赏** 罢了。她甚至要求我为你放弃我自己的生命！但这个力量——这个力量只能属于 **我** 。_

 

“我们本应该是兄弟的。”

 

“兄弟……对啊。”维吉尔苦涩地重复但丁的话。

 

这场战斗和他预想的不一样。站起身来，他试着调整自己的呼吸。

 

_还是不行。为什么每一次面对这个家族的笑柄的时候都是这样？_

 

“我……被打败了吗？”

 

“怎么？你的力量就那么点吗？来啊，站起来，你可以做得更好的。”

 

好像这个无赖说的和真的一样似的。但是我们之间的战斗得快点完事才行。

 

“通往人界的传送门正在缩小，但丁，因为两条项链分开了。”

 

“做个了结吧，维吉尔。我要阻止你，即使这意味着我要杀了你。”

 

 _我不是正要尽快结束这场战斗么？来吧，蠢蛋。_ 维吉尔握着剑的手强壮有力，但是从身上传来的剧痛表明，他又输了。

 

我真的被打败了。还是没有力量，还是很没用。他的项链和剑都掉落在地。他再也不在乎那把剑了。剑本身就有强大的力量，所以这次战败只是表明使用者仍然不够强大到足以击败对方罢了。但是他迅速地把项链从水里捡回来。

 

没人能够占有它，但丁。这是我的项链，它属于斯巴达的其中一个儿子。

 

_好吧，这就是我的终结。这个傻瓜仍然是我的兄弟，所以我要帮他一点小忙……这点谢礼就当做是另一个打败他的尝试吧。_

 

即使是战败，他也需要维持自己的尊严。

 

“你走吧。如果你不想被困在魔界的话，”维吉尔的声音听起来冰冷无比，甚至有一种事不关己的感觉，他想到了唯一一个能够变强大的方法，“我要留在这里。这里曾是我们的父亲的家园。”

 

他的身子因战败和失望而变得太过沉重，维吉尔任自己朝深渊坠落。他听到了一声惊呼，接着但丁一声不吭地向他奔来，朝他伸出一只手。

 

_这个混蛋把我最后的尊严搅得粉碎。我不仅被一个最近才知道怎么使用恶魔之力的傻瓜给打败了，而且这个白痴还讨厌我们的父亲。无论我多么努力，你还是抢走了我的一切。即使我才是更棒的那一个，他们最后还是选择了你。所以你到底想要干什么？你想好好品味我失败的痛苦吗？我永远都不会承认你赢了我的，渣滓！你毁了我的全部！还有，我再也不想见到你！_

 

阎魔刀锋利的剑身隔开了但丁的手套。维吉尔的姿态告诉但丁他没有说出口的话，他发自内心的想法。

 

“我恨你。”

 

但丁明白了。

 

维吉尔没有机会看到他的弟弟的脸色，但是一种说不清道不明的疼痛洞穿了他的心。一瞬间，他被绝望浸没，然后这种感觉就消失得无影无踪。

 

魔界的入口关闭了。维吉尔从血池里站起身来，他大口大口地喘着气。

 

“能迎战黑暗君王将会有趣得多。我的父亲打败了他，那我也一定可以。”

 

战败使他看清了一个事实。所有的东西都离他远去，什么也没留下——没有家人，没有朋友，只有一个有着浅蓝色眼睛和雪白的头发的人从人界永远的消失了。当他为恶魔之王效力的时候，生活是多么简单啊。

 

维吉尔和那个有着同样的冰蓝色的眼睛的怪人对战，但是那个陌生人比他更强大。再次战败带来的，还有犹疑和苦闷的感觉。他有成千上万个为什么和是谁要问，但是没有一个问题能得到回答。那个和他十分相像的人到底是谁？

 

在恶魔之都——他飞快地跑过熟悉的后街，不回头地向前飞奔，从蒙杜斯手里逃离。不可名状的情绪在他胸腔里翻滚，忘却的回忆使他困惑。

 

恢复的记忆告诉了维吉尔正确的答案：他打不过但丁。斯巴达之力仍然不是他的。他仍不够强大，仍没能完成她的愿望。他遭受的一切麻烦就是因为要完成这个誓言。

 

为什么自己要答应为蒙杜斯效力？对啊，他被打败了。

 

那为什么自己要在第一时间回到魔界，在那么虚弱的情况下？

 

 

 

 

**-第三章 第一部分完-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 科库托斯，Cocytus，冥界的哀伤之河。


	4. 白马王子惨遭绑架  第二部分：小红帽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：blowjob和性/交预警。我已经警告过你们了哦！
> 
> 译者的瞎BB：当然，上面的预警是指但丁和大美女妮凡（Nevan），三代里的电吉他。  
> 血腥预警。
> 
>  
> 
> 斜体——那些没说出口但是确实蹦了出来的想法

魔界，蒙杜斯和他的手下，恶魔君王死在人界，叛变，还有—— ** **它**** 。

 

谎言，束缚，哭嚎，被羞辱，被隔绝，被猥亵。

 

维吉尔发出轻笑。

 

多么美妙的一组词语啊，如果指的不是他的话那就更好了。

 

地牢里一片漆黑，他的手被链子拴在头顶的墙上，粗糙的铁链表面把手腕磨得疼痛无比。维吉尔仍然能够感觉到自己的血懒懒的从他的手肘流下，到达肩膀；胸前的伤口和被鞭子抽得伤痕累累的背部不断有血滴落。幸好周围仍被黑暗笼罩。镜子大概是唯一能让维吉尔崩溃的东西。幸好，他什么也看不见，只有感觉仍在。

 

他浑身裸露，精液早就已经在他冰冷的皮肤上干透了，正让人十分不愉快地黏在他的身上。他吐出一口血和精液的混合物，但是他仍能尝到那种恶心的味道。周围闻起来都是性/爱的味道，这是一场永远没有尽头的折磨。

 

他在这多久了？已经记不清了。他只记得他现在还没崩溃是因为……因为什么来着？

 

噢，想起来了，一张和他别无二致的固执的脸庞浮现在他的脑海。他叫什么名字来着，多里安？不对，那是上过他，还在他背上浇融化的热钢的贱东西。那个固执，却又总是面带笑容的银发青年到底叫什么？对了，但丁。

 

是了，他要找到但丁，更确切地说，他的兄弟。哈，首先他得试着找到他那个傻里傻气的弟弟，那个但丁就是他最后的希望了。他不该怀疑那位总是支持着他的人，至少现在还不该。

 

找到那个傻子，寻求帮助。死在这里该死的一点也不理想。所以管他的自尊心呢，去祈求救赎吧。得到拯救之后，有的是机会修补破碎的自尊，说不定还能成为笑到最后的人。对啊，Verge，真是个好主意，你应该按照它来做。

 

维吉尔身体里的每一个细胞都在发出疼痛的呐喊。他试着挪动他被链子拴住的冰凉的手，但是每一条被磨损的筋腱都在对他喊着：“停下！”但他没有退缩。皮肤再次被擦伤，他的身体无助地在铁链的禁锢下摇晃着，没办法碰到地面。

 

约一个小时之后，维吉尔成功地把一只手从铁链中抽离出来。瞬间，他全身的重量都压在了另一边肩膀上，拉断了那只手上所有的骨头之间的连接。他张开双唇，发出无声的叫喊。维吉尔紧紧地闭上双眼，屏住呼吸，希望疼痛消散。

 

但它没有。维吉尔又花了好几个小时去习惯这个痛楚，他感觉自己又可以动了。他用沾着血的颤抖的手指写下符文，希望那个人能看到。真是个毫无根据的希望。

 

“兄弟，在这里

 

兄弟，帮助我

 

拯救我，兄弟

 

帮我

 

救我

 

兄弟……”

 

他等待着，疲累不堪，又有点紧张。他在失去意识的边缘徘徊。

 

不知道在混沌的黑暗里等待了多久，终于有回话在墙上显现。维吉尔真想不敢置信的大笑几声，但是他的身体状况连挤出个微笑都很勉强。

 

另一边，那个人问：“你需要什么？”

 

 

维吉尔没办法移动他的手。

 

“拜托，我得回话！”他不安起来，“动起来！该死的，这是我自己的身体，别和我对着干！”

 

最后，他艰难地抬起手，他的手指已经僵硬的无法使唤，肌肉很快就支撑不住了，他的手无力地落下。维吉尔不知怎么还是成功写下：

 

“阎魔刀。”

 

他的弟弟再也没有回话。即使三天之后，他写的符号被发现，又被重新铐上锁链，又再次被上，也还是没等到回答。

 

他那高尚的目标——阻止恶魔向人类发动战争。说起来是多么的简单。他的弟弟是不应该进入魔界而在人界帮助人类的那一个，而他则留在魔界，镇压那里的恶魔。

 

他就是个可悲的失败者。

 

最后，维吉尔放弃了所有的希望。沟通两界的符文是他最后的手段。他的一只手再次成功地挣脱了锁链，但是另一只手却断了：他的整条手臂被扯了下来，肩膀以上的部分仍然卡在链子里。如果维吉尔的声带没有毁坏的话，他一定会喊起来。疼痛太过剧烈，他的身体选择隔绝一切：他什么也感受不到了。

 

维吉尔尽可能快地用伤口流出的血写下咒语，接着他把自己扔在血迹斑斑的地面上，昏了过去。

 

但丁……一切都他妈的好极了，老兄。

 

维吉尔因处在两界之间的夹缝带来的痛苦而清醒过来。地狱的烈焰正将他活活吞噬。

 

噢，真棒，他想。烧死我吧。把我这恶心的皮囊给烧掉，我化成的灰闻起来都会是羞辱的味道。净化我吧，无论我到达人界后会是什么样的形态。我自己都想撕碎这副肮脏的躯体……地狱之火啊，你刚好省了我的麻烦……

 

医院，但丁，崔西，Devil Never Cry，药水。他在无尽的黑暗里沉睡。

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

维吉尔终于停止了挣扎，他摔在地上。但丁迅速地把他的哥哥虚弱的身体抱起来，将他放在沙发上。他用手拨开维吉尔黏在脸上的雪白的发丝，便向楼上走去。

 

该死的，钳制一个成年的发疯的恶魔好几个小时真的把他给累坏了。终于，一切结束了：明天维吉尔醒来会觉得筋疲力尽，但起码可以行走了。一想到不得不给维吉尔用这样的药，但丁就觉得难受。

 

他想到维吉尔曾经浑身散发的冷漠的气息就觉得讨厌。他总在明显需要外界的帮助的时候说，“我觉得没有什么问题啊”，“一切正常进行，别再问那些愚蠢的问题了”之类的话。让他承认自己有时候没那么强怎么就那么难？让他接受别人的帮助怎么就那么难？

 

_但是，无论我多么向往维吉尔的协助，我也不会接受他的帮助的。但丁给维吉尔铺床。当维吉尔意识到我不再是他的死敌的时候——我们之间的小游戏就会结束，他也会彻底和我说拜拜了。唉，好吧，我实在不想失去这个荒谬透顶的家人啊，即使这意味着他对我无止尽的恨意……所以我所能做的，只有一件事：变得更强，直到我能够跟随他的脚步。他是个恶魔，我还要照看着他。_

 

“妈的！”他踹了桌子一脚，它撞上墙，文件在地板上撒得到处都是。

 

“为什么事情总会变成 ** **这样**** ？你什么也不和我说！”他冲着他的哥哥喊。

 

“你总是什么也不说！这就是你做事情的方式！在你的字典里，请和帮帮我根本就不存在！为什么你什么事情都要自己一人承担？为什么你……该死的！”

 

但丁粗鲁地把维吉尔从沙发上拉起来，几乎是一路拽着他来到卧室。他把维吉尔丢到床上，往他身上丢了一张毯子。

 

“现在你在流 ** **血泪**** 了，一定是药水使你想起了最重要的回忆，但是我他妈的根本不知道你在想什么！难道我们不是兄弟吗？”但丁愤怒极了，他绝望地向他的哥哥喊着，“你从来不告诉我你想说的，你只告诉我那些你觉得合适说的！”

 

“你从不表现一点人类的情绪，难道你觉得做一个无情的野兽很自豪吗？你非得这样对待别人吗？有很多次，我本可以帮你的，为什么你要选择独自承担？你就喜欢把我弄得一文不值，痛苦无比吗？你是不是就喜欢把你那扭曲的快乐建立在我的狼狈之上？”但丁紧抱自己的头。

“我不相信你一点感情也没有！你听到了没，混蛋，我不相信你是那样的人！所以，到底是为什么……”他抓着雪白的棉质床单，低语着。

 

“你永远不会对我敞开心扉，对不对？我真的，很、担、心、你。但是……你永远不会接受我的对不对？你总是置我不顾，我甚至不知道自己做错了什么。也许，我从一开始就会错了你的意思。

 

最后，你没有拉住我向你伸过去的手，和我们还是小孩子的时候一样。现在，甚至以后……我也不认为你会接受我给你的帮助。也许你就是恨我而已。你恨我吗，维吉尔？”

 

但是维吉尔睡着了。血泪从他的脸颊流下，滴到枕头上。他看起来像古老的大理石雕像，双唇紧抿，闭着眼。他没有回答。

 

但丁坐在地上，脸贴着床单，他叹息了一声。他觉得眼睛刺痛，但是并没有眼泪流出来。

 

“你知道吗，有时候，恨意也会是一种招人喜欢的情绪，特别是当恨是那人除了入土之外的唯一选择的时候。

 

Verge，你知不知道明明你很在乎那个人，却不能帮助他的那种钻心的痛苦？不为别的，因为那个人不需要你。你明白吗？

 

你明白吗，维吉尔？”

 

“我感觉糟透了，维吉尔。我把一切都搞砸了。所以……你……先在这养伤。我得做点什么清醒一下脑子。”但丁静静地说，他站了起来。

 

“你在这里很安全，这是我的领地。”他擦拭维吉尔的脸颊，把自己崭新的白衬衫给弄脏了。

 

“随便吧。”

 

但丁坐在卧室的地板上，为他对自己的哥哥大喊大叫和失去控制而羞愧。他端详着维吉尔的面容，细致到每一厘米——这是一张和他一模一样的脸，但是却属于一个完全不同的人。他就像一个永远无法解开的迷。

 

“我觉得糟透了，维吉尔。我把一切都搞砸了。所以……你……先在这里养伤。我得做点什么清醒一下脑子。”但丁静静地说，他站了起来。

 

“你在这里很安全，这是我的领地。”他擦拭着维吉尔的脸颊，把自己崭新的白衬衫给弄脏了。

 

“无所谓了。”他嘟囔着，离开了卧室。在Devil Never Cry的前厅，但丁从地上捡起一张纸，草草地给崔西写下留言。

 

两个小时之后，崔西在事务所的门口发现了这张字条。

 

“去清醒我那该死的大脑了。帮我照顾他，不然杀了你。

——D”

 

“他正沉睡着，不是很难照看的样子，”她哼了一声，“所以但丁明天才会回来，喝的酩酊大醉。这下轮到我给维吉尔洗脑了。”

 

崔西生气地将字条扔到一边，消失在Devil Never Cry里。

 

 

……

 

 

但丁缓缓地走进魅魔，一家在街道尽头的酒吧。这个名字他妈的是谁起的？无所谓了，这个名字确实给人一种来这里寻求一场无牵无挂的性爱的想法。酒吧里热闹非凡，穿着短裤的女人在T台上舞动着，音乐的节拍激动人心。酒吧里的男人们背向酒保坐着，将手里的钱丢向台上的舞者。舞池里的人们要么随着音乐起舞，要么在做爱，要么两者兼有。

 

“嘿，阳光。”但丁一下子坐在椅子上，倚着吧台。他浑身散发阴郁的气息。

 

“拜托，但丁，又来。”年轻的金发酒保威胁着，“这个绰号带给我的麻烦已经够多了。还是和平常一样，草莓圣代？”

 

“行吧，贾斯丁，忘了我刚才的话，给我来点杰克丹尼。”

 

“哇哦，发生了什么？”贾斯丁一边倒威士忌一边问。

 

“还记得吗，我喝醉的时候总是会提起我的哥哥。”

 

“我还以为你喝得醉醺醺的那几晚你什么也记不清呢。毕竟你身体里流的应该是酒而不是血了。”

 

“不幸的是，每一句话我都记得清清楚楚。所以……他回来了。”

 

“你现在还活着，喝着杰克丹尼——这难道不是好消息吗？”

 

“我不知道。”但丁充满怀疑地看着手里的杯子，接着他一口气喝完了所有的酒。

 

“你简直是在浪费好酒，老兄。我建议你还是别了。”

 

“我今晚是绝对不想细细品尝它的味道的。”

 

音乐声小了下去，台下的人大声欢呼起来，甚至台上的女郎也在鼓掌。

“建议你看看这个妞，”贾斯丁轻笑，他转向舞台，“他们叫她‘红发女巫’。她真的很漂亮，而且她不接受‘常人的性爱’。如果说有谁能够使她臣服——那大概就是你了。她来了……”

 

一个高挑的身影从深红色的幕布后走出。她纤细修长的双手划过臀部，深蓝色裙子就像是她的第二层皮肤，将她紧紧包裹。红色的文胸边缘暴露在外，丁字裤在裙子之下若隐若现。一缕丝滑的红色头发折在耳后，她那充满野性的红唇勾出一个危险魅惑的笑容。

 

“妮凡？”但丁真高兴自己没有把酒喷出来，“她他妈的在这干什么？”

 

“你认识她？”贾斯丁一定在用眼睛将她一层层剥开，好吧，房间里的每个男性生物都在这么做。酒吧的名字在此时听起来再也不那么奇怪了。

 

“不认识。只是听说过罢了。她为什么会在这里？”

 

“她是我们这新来的舞女。大概两个月前，她出现在这里，浑身赤裸，看起来倒是很安适的样子。在第一天，她试了十几个男人，但没有真的和他们做/爱，因为她说他们满足不了她。从那以后，她就是一个不可触及的活春梦。”

 

“听起来确实是她的作风。她有杀死谁吗？”

 

“怎么可能！你在说什么呢，她就只是个脱衣舞娘而已！冷静点行不行，但丁！”

 

台上的女恶魔正和一些富有的正大把大把给她塞钱的白人男性调情，接着，她听到了自己的名字。

 

“哟，”她踩着高跟快步走过舞台，扭动腰肢，胸部随着动作晃出诱惑的线条。她跃下舞台，站在但丁面前，抓起他的项链迫他靠近，“看看是谁来了……”

 

音乐停了下来，DJ探头去看发生了什么。

 

但丁眯起眼睛，把头转向一边。他还清楚地记得吻这个贱女人的感觉。

 

“好久不见，妮凡。”

 

“你仍然是个帅气逼人的恶魔，不是吗，甜心？”女恶魔的手搭在他的肩上，接着温柔地滑到他的胸脯，“我们来聊聊怎么样？”

 

“我并不打算这么快就和你见面。”

 

“自从我们上次见面之后，我一直困在这座城市里。你抛下了我，顽皮鬼。”

 

“你怎么能这么干，老兄？”人群中有人奚落道，“对啊，如果你不想要这个妞，不如给我们算了。”

 

“你挺受欢迎的啊。所以别来烦我。”但丁试着转向吧台，但是妮凡将他紧紧固住。

 

“又是家庭问题吗？让我们找个私密的地方，那我们就可以好好谈谈那位和你长相相似的天分出众的年轻恶魔了。”

 

“你知道什么？”但丁疑惑地看向她。

 

“或许我可以为你带来一些慰藉。”妮凡得意地笑起来，“先生们，非常抱歉，今天的表演结束了。”她的话被一些失望的喊声打断。“怎么，就让我休息一天吧。”她拽着但丁的项链，走进后台。他不得不跟上。

 

 

……

 

 

 

房间一片昏暗，只有装在老式吊灯里的蜡烛在发出光亮。屋里立着一个附带着巨大的镜子的梳妆台，还有一张盖着天鹅绒的大床。

 

“你的品位一点没变，歌剧女王……”被粗鲁地按到门上，但丁并没有来得及说完。

 

“噢，我已经好久都没有享受过一顿正餐了，所以请你闭嘴好吗，亲爱的，我确信我知道好几种更好地嘴的使用方法。”妮凡的手流连往下，从但丁的胸口再到腹部，抓起他的衣服。接着她直接撕裂了这层恼人的纤维，饥渴地亲吻着暴露在外的皮肤。

 

 

 

衣服被撕裂的声音和听起来很遥远的搭扣掉在地上的声音让但丁一个激灵，过了一会儿他才反应过来。女恶魔湿润的嘴唇带来的触电般的感觉传遍全身，挑逗着欲火。她是在用她的口红标记他吗？

 

他上次做/爱是什么时候来着？不是普通人的性爱，而是这种粗暴张扬的寻欢，就像是为了生存而斗争一样？是不是……

 

但是妮凡的手正在解他的裤子上的皮带，但丁干脆放弃了思考。

 

“吻我。”但丁沉重地呼吸着。

 

“我还以为自从我们上次见面之后，你怕做这种事呢。”他的举动让妮凡吃惊。她是想立刻和面前这个恶魔做爱，但是这样突然爆发的对于寻欢的渴求——她倒是没有料到。

 

“我不管，”房间里温度攀升，但丁觉得自己的身体因为一个无药可解的顽疾而极度痛苦，“吻我，给我下毒，杀了我……我再也不想思考了，我也不想去感受。化我的痛苦为极乐吧，妮凡。我想要解脱，毒死我，赐予我自由……”

 

“你 ** **确实**** 生病了，但丁，”妮凡直起身体，看着眼前这个恶魔：豆大的汗珠从他的额头流下，银色的头发黏在滚烫的皮肤上，饥渴的双唇张开着，罪恶从中显露，被撕开的上衣几乎要掉落在地，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，平坦的腹部留下一连串她的红唇的作品，白色的体毛延伸往下——那是她最好的指引。“但我不在乎。”妮凡的声音不住地颤抖。

 

她抓起但丁的头发，粗暴又专横，她将两人的嘴唇压在一起，握着但丁的头发，引导他。但丁的手指迅速摸到她的屁股上，揉捏过后，他的双手往上，撕开她蓝色的裙子作为报仇。

 

妮凡张开双唇——她感觉自己已经被上了。但丁是如此的不容抗拒，充满力量且狂野。他的双唇擦伤她的，他的舌头抚过她的，抚过她嘴里的每一处。妮凡有一种暴露得不能再暴露的感觉。但是但丁证明她错了。

 

这个吻突然间结束了。恶魔猎人推开女恶魔，将她的裙子从她的身上扯开，她的身上只剩一条丁字裤。她吃惊不已，望向他的眼睛。

 

但丁的眼睛血红，他的尖牙锋利，他拿着蓝色衣料的双手颤抖着。妮凡知道这种感觉，她想要逃跑，想要藏起来。她生存的本能乞求她离开这个地方，但是另一面，她兴奋无比。妮凡静止在原地，将一只手放在腹部——里面燃烧着她所惧怕的赤焰——也是她一直渴望的欲火。她的红色丁字裤早已湿透，体液正沿着她的大腿内侧缓缓滑下。但丁脸上得意的笑容告诉她，他已经闻到了。妮凡并不打算否认——站在她面前这个纯粹的力量的化身使她疯狂，疯狂到她只是看着他就能达到高潮。

 

 _这个男人并不需要我对他下毒，更像是他要对我下毒。_ 她笑起来。

 

妮凡静止在原地，因焦虑而不住颤抖着。但丁把裙子丢开，走过她，好像她只不过是房间里的一个装饰。强烈的暴风和雨水的味道冲刷过她，那是他所过之处留下的帝王般的气息。

 

恶魔猎人好整以暇地坐在床边，双手在身后的床上支撑着，他缓缓岔开双腿，除了身上穿的老旧牛仔裤和红色匡威——他整个人就是恶魔之王的血肉的传承。妮凡身体里的每一个细胞都在对她叫喊着这个事实。

 

他掠食者一般的笑容在对她说：

 

“该干活了，贱人。”

 

她赶到但丁身边，途中弄掉了自己的高跟鞋，她跪了下来。

 

这再也不是一场平等的性爱，妮凡想道，而是要么服务到位，要么死无葬身之地。

 

她颤抖的手指拉开裤链，握住但丁的阴茎。见鬼，他已经很硬了。妮凡紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，小心地将但丁从裤子的束缚中解脱。

 

他向后仰头，双唇如释重负地分开。“快点。”他嘶声说，声音低沉喑哑。

 

妮凡太清楚她多应该遵从命令了。她一只手抚摸着他的胸膛，另一只手在他的大腿流连。她舔舐着他阴/茎颜色发暗的头部，色情地亲吻着。当她有幸得到一声嘶哑的呻吟作为回报的时候，她将他整个吞了下去。

 

她的舌头之下，钢铁般坚硬的肉棒炽热滚烫，因情欲而抖动。妮凡闭上双眼，快速又用力地吸吮着，好像她不是靠呼吸而是靠她头顶上传来的喘气声和低声的呻吟活命一样。

 

恶魔之间的性爱棒极了。她知道他想要什么——她也可以悉数给他。能再次遇到她，但丁还是挺高兴的。他不仅省了去招妓要花掉的那一大笔钱，也避免因为动作太大陷入难堪的处境。妮凡……就像一个永远不会玩坏的洋娃娃。她只不过是个无心的恶魔，所以为什么要在意她怎么想呢？好好利用她，干到她神志不清，直到她坏掉好了。

 

强壮有力的手指穿过妮凡的头发。有一瞬间，妮凡担心是不是因为自己的技术太差，他要惩罚她。她感到前所未有的无力和柔弱，从前，主管一切的人是她，但是现在为止，作为被动的 一方，她感受到了无比的快意。

 

但丁的手用力握着她红色的长发，主导起一个更为快速的节奏，肉棒强迫性地插到女恶魔的喉咙深处。她呻吟出声，无比渴望这根粗壮的阴茎插到她阴道里。她留着长指甲的手指滑下自己发热的身体，在大腿处抚摸着。恶魔猎人的力量太过强大，她毫不羞耻地扔掉丁字裤，开始用手指快速地爱抚身下湿润的褶皱，指甲不算温柔地刮擦着阴蒂。妮凡喘了一口气，呻吟着。

 

“你自己玩的开心吗？”但丁平静地询问。

 

难道你不知道在我面前做这种事是对我的不敬吗？你应该服务的人是我，小贱人。

 

但丁拽着女恶魔的头发，把她的头往后扯，他的阴茎从她嘴里滑出，在她的下巴留下一道湿润的痕迹。

 

“我……我只是……”在熊熊燃烧的欲火之间找到合适的词很难，更别提在恶魔君王的面前了。他是个君王，不是吗？

 

“我渴望着你，我的王……求求你，原谅我……”

 

妮凡被扔到床上，脸朝下。但丁迫使她屈起膝盖，暴露出她空虚的后穴，渴望着他的填补，容易被他取悦。

 

他的手指轻触她。妮凡更大幅度地分开她修长魅力的双腿。他的手指进入她，扩张着——没有谁会花心思在扩张她上，因为她是个恶魔、但是——她已经做好为了被这些有着薄茧的自信的手指取悦而放弃自己所有的力量的准备。她甚至忘了另一个甜心的存在。只有一个人能使她陷入如此无力的境地。

 

在对性爱的渴求达到无法忍受的程度的时候，他会来找她。他如火一般炽热，又像寒冰一样冰冷，因为他把性/爱的定义看的理所当然——不过是一种发泄空虚的方式罢了。他和但丁一样强大，最后，她无意识喊出的总是他的名字。当他在她体内，用炽热的精液灌满她时，她会大喊：“维吉尔！”

 

“维吉尔。”妮凡喘息着。但丁的手指从她体内滑出，随即又粗鲁地插回，迫使她因疼痛而叫喊。

 

“他上过你？”

 

我才不用别人用剩下的，你个贱人。

 

“是-是的！”妮凡痛呼着，因为但丁的一只手抓着她的肩，锋利的指甲陷进皮肉之中，形成血珠。

 

“是真的吗？”

 

你最好老实交代，渣滓。

 

“他……”指甲顺着她的脊柱往下，一路留下深深地伤痕。

 

“他来找我，因为周围没有什么能上的东西……他搞坏了我……有好几次。我真希望他每天都来，但是他太高傲了……”妮凡因为痛苦和快感的刺激不堪重负，她确信但丁就是恶魔君王本人。她语言破碎，“他太高傲了，以至于他不愿屈服于身体的需要……所以他很少来找我。但是我和他，我和他发生过关系！他来找我做爱，他也得到了他想要的。他一点也不温柔，他讨厌和我做爱，他恨我，这种感觉几乎要将我燃烧殆尽！我渴望这种感觉——啊！”但丁的手指深入她湿润的后穴，摩擦着内壁。

 

“继续说。”但丁颇有兴趣地低语。

 

“我渴望这种感觉在我体内永远燃烧，但是他走了……我多么渴望和一个与他相当的恶魔做爱啊……”当妮凡说完最后一个字的时候，她意识到自己 ** **现在得到的**** 已经比她曾拥有的都要多。

 

但丁的手把她按在床上，龟头进入她的后穴。妮凡喘息着——她张开嘴唇的那一瞬间，但丁俯身，平稳自信地把整根没入。他炽热的呼吸打在她的耳旁，他对着她的耳朵轻声道：

 

“你真是个不折不扣的贱人。”不给她调整的时间，他抽身而出，直到只有龟头留在她的体内，接着又猛地撞进身下渴望着他的插入的女恶魔的体内。

 

对妮凡来说，这简直是纯粹的极乐。她淹没在但丁的力量之中，妮凡一直以来渴望的感觉就在那里，一并而来的还有欢愉和苦痛。她的血在凌乱的毯子上的味道闻起来棒极了，这种味道强化了她的感官。正在上她的恶魔灼热无比——她还感觉到——他对血的渴望。他的欲望使她疯狂，他对她的恨意，她只是他的一个低等的泄欲工具，这种感觉吞噬着她。

 

但丁快速地抽出阴茎，他躺在床上，拽着妮凡的头发，让她坐在自己的大腿上。妮凡露出她那撩人的微笑，她调整着位置，将但丁的阴茎再次对准自己的穴口。

 

“好好地看着我，帅哥，”她一边吃下他一边说。她火热的后穴包裹着他，切断了但丁灵魂中的一切人性。她隔着红色的文胸托着双乳，“好好地看着我，记住你能对一个女人做出什么事情来。”妮凡将文胸扔在一边，她赤裸着，将但丁充血肿胀的阴茎整根吸入。

 

“自己动。”但丁命令她。他以一种会留下淤青的力道握着她的纤腰。

 

妮凡遵从了。她快速平稳地上下移动着。她体内的炽热简直叫她难以忍受，固定着她的双手……让她看到了 ** **自己的**** 地位。

_我到底处在什么样的地位？我不适合参加战争，我也不适合在魔界生存，因为我在那里唯一的用处就是满足别人的生理需要。可我不适合待在人界，因为没人满足得了我。最终，我开始杀戮——之后我就被别人追杀。我想生来当个贱人就是我的命运。至少，我可以被那些强大的恶魔所用。这么说吧，我会是个价格不菲的女人。妮凡苦笑，但她惯用的安慰自己的逻辑不起作用了，她心中空洞仍在。但丁和他那压倒性的力量帮助她解脱了几分钟，但是：好吧，这之后就再也不起作用了，该死……_

 

妮凡闭上双眼，握上紧抓着她的双手，绝望地骑乘着但丁。她的频率越来越快，肉体相撞的声音愈加频繁。她的汗水滴到但丁平坦的腹部，和她的淫水混合。

 

身下的恶魔紧握着她，一步步将她推向无意识的边缘，这时候，但丁注意到她脸上无望的表情。她表现出的不是先前纯粹的享乐，而是隐藏的很好的渴望被杀死的情绪。

_我沉迷其中，她也很享受，现在的她不像她，不像妮凡。为什么她如此绝望？她真的想死吗？那么多恶魔，为什么是她表现出这样的情绪？_

 

但丁因为抽插得太快而使女恶魔发出痛呼。他知道了，她确实想在死亡之中寻求自己的救赎。

 

突然之间，但丁体内的欲火平静下来，那股震动全身的力量和对主导，控制和羞辱对方的渴望也一并消失。他放开她，坐起身来，温柔地环抱住她赤裸的颤抖着的身体。他们一起倒在枕头上，她的头靠着他的肩膀。

 

“别想着了解自己，妮凡，”但丁安静地威胁着，“你所渴求的感觉是错的。我来告诉你，什么才是对的。”

 

妮凡看着但丁，颤抖着。这个混蛋是怎么知道的？

 

环抱着她的双手将她带进他的怀里——这双手再也不属于统领一切的恶魔君王——它们强壮有力，充满安全感。她被小心地安放在枕头上。妮凡抬眼，她看到了但丁——那个总是挂着友善的微笑的男人，那个强大到能够征服整个世界并将其保护的男人。他的眼眸如天空一般湛蓝，里面充满着善意。他是个人类。

 

“放松，去感受这一切。”他缓缓在她体内抽插。他的一只手爱抚着她的双乳，另一只手顺着她的身体往下，他戏弄一般地轻触她，直到他的手到达她紧绷的神经的中心，他温柔地在她的腹部揉捏着。

 

真是奇怪。妮凡从来没见过这样奇怪的改变。到不久前为止，一切都照着她的计划进行。这是一场和那个恶魔一模一样的性爱……他叫什么来着，但丁那个恶魔兄弟叫什么来着？妮凡忘记了。

 

_谁能想到我会忘了他的名字呢？但是现在看来，我的世界只属于但丁一个人。所以，但丁，如果你把我看得那么透彻，就给我展现我应该追寻的感觉吧。给我救赎。_

 

恶魔猎人的手指抚摸着先前被忽略的那团神经，她弓起身子，双手抓着床单，她把双腿盘在但丁的腰间。当妮凡的身子因为极乐而颤动时，但丁进入了她，他压低身体，吮吸着她暗粉色的乳头。

 

妮凡呻吟：“我还要更多……”他们之间缓慢的节奏使她发疯，但丁加快速度，他逗弄着她胸前的花蕾。

 

“我还要，该死的！”妮凡叫喊。但丁禁不住笑了起来，脸上绽放出大大的开心的笑容。

 

这是他极少数的为了取悦自己而不是释放情绪的一次性交。这一次做爱是为了妮凡——也只为她。但丁真的很高兴自己能够提供帮助。

 

很奇怪，想到妮凡享受和他做爱的每一刻，他就硬了。

 

他的笑声在女恶魔的耳朵里回响。他听起来……很开心？房间里很温暖，他的舌头舔舐着她的乳头。妮凡可以在她的皮肤上感受到他笑容的弧度，她自己的身体再也不显得那么浪荡了，她在被照顾着，这种感觉充实着她。

 

她的欲望再次缓慢而持续地被点燃，这次的快感不像一闪而逝的火花，更像是从远处滚滚而来的巨浪，无法停止，叫人难以置信。但丁抽插的节奏开始不规律起来，他喘着气，舌头和嘴唇顽皮地擦过她的耳朵，他可以闻到她凌乱的头发中的甜香，她的身体散发的诱惑醉人的味道缓缓将他包裹。恶魔猎人搂着妮凡的腰，他的手臂收在她的背后，在她看来就像但丁在拥抱着她，保护着她。

 

“啊——就快——到了……”妮凡喘息着，她大喊，“但丁！”

 

压倒性的快感吞没了她，她的指甲陷进但丁充满力量的背部，因高潮的到来颤抖着，女恶魔的身体一阵痉挛，她的内壁猛地收缩，把但丁推向极乐的边缘，好像打开通往天堂最高点的大门。一股炽热的精液灌满妮凡的体内，恶魔猎人任自己倒下，肩膀压着妮凡的红发。

 

“寻求真爱吧，妮凡，”但丁在她耳边说，“你不适合留在魔界，因为你可以做的更好。战争也不是你的长项。你有欲望和热情组成的王国，所以，只要你喜欢，你便可以沉醉在原罪之中，但是别让徒劳无功的感觉吞噬你。寻求真爱吧，这是一个值得经受一切痛苦的目标。最后，你终会找到正确的地位。”

 

妮凡紧张地想找到什么衣服遮羞， _把事情搞得乱七八糟的功劳还得归于但丁这个混蛋。_

 

“冷静点，宝贝，”但丁笑起来，“你没什么好羞愧的。愿意来我的事务所为我跳一支舞吗？我口袋里的钱可是有很多个0的。”

 

“首先，从我的身体里退出来，甜心，否则我就把你的宝贝给扯下来。”妮凡在但丁匆忙拔出的时候发出窃笑，“其次，你那些0之前一个其他的数字也没有，所以那一堆0也只是0而已。”

 

“噢，这么说也太伤人了。”但丁开玩笑。

 

“最后，你在我的床上居然还穿着鞋子和裤子，赶紧脱了，你这混蛋。”

 

“行吧，行吧，老妈。”他坐起身，把鞋子扔到角落，裤子则丢在地板上。

 

“你开始有奇怪的癖好了？我还以为我们刚刚做完。你准备好第二轮了吗？”

 

“别，我们不玩角色扮演，拜托。”但丁微笑着说，他疲惫地倒在床上，“一轮已经够了，我不做没有必要做的性爱。”

 

“我还以为你俩会有所不同呢。”

 

“我们对待上床的态度是一样的？”但丁问，听见自己的哥哥突然被提起，他不禁皱眉。

 

“其实……”

 

“我不应该来这里和你一起享乐的，他在事务所，而且他正处于痛苦之中。我应该留下来陪他的。”

 

“他为什么痛苦？”妮凡好奇道。她的头斜斜地靠在她的手臂上。

 

“我刚才说出来了吗？”

 

“明显是的。”

 

“没事，我得回家了。”恶魔猎人从床上跃下，虽然他的整个身体都渴求着休息，但是他还是把他浅蓝色的牛仔裤给穿上了。

 

“走之前不洗个澡吗？”妮凡也从床上起来，她裹着白色的床单，走近他。

 

“现在不用，我回去再洗。”但丁边说边穿上他的第二只鞋子。

 

“那来个吻别吧？”她坚持道。

 

但丁直起身子，凑向她的红唇，她的口红都晕散开了。当他们双唇相触的时候，一阵电流灼烧过他的双唇，甜香味弄得他头晕眼花。接着，他的大脑一片空白。

 

但丁的身体倒在地上。

 

“今天能遇到你真是有幸，恶魔男孩。或者，我应该称呼你为，恶魔君王？

 

实话说，我实在不想把你交给他们。但是你自己也说了：战争不适合我。不幸的是，每个人都要以自己的方式过活。拿我自己来举例，我出卖了我自己。”

 

她将自己的长腿交叠在但丁的背上。

 

“但是今天我真的被玩坏了呢。种种意义上。难道你不想成为我的王吗，甜心？”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我懂得，你们这些VD党肯定在说，但丁，老兄，你搞错人啦！但，你们懂的……他总得和某个人搞婚外情，不是吗？  
> 而且，猜猜怎么着，但丁是直男！维吉尔嘛……你们不会想知道的）


	5. 只余寂静

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：强迫性的blowjob；血腥暴力（也许吧）；自杀倾向（ ** **没有**** 角色死亡）
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  ** **译者的瞎BB：**** 终于翻到哥醒来的戏份了（龇牙笑.jpg）。Enjoy~
> 
> “”——代表说话
> 
> 斜体——代表想法

 

 

……

 

 

 

维吉尔从床上醒来。他感到十分疲惫，眼前闪着黑白的噪点。

 

有人小心翼翼地为他的手臂包扎。绷带上的药膏贴着他虚弱的身体，冰凉的膏体一定程度上舒缓了他紧绷着的神经。

 

“……还没行吗。我希望你快点起床，”一个女人说道，“我真的不想在没有得到允许的情况下脱前黑暗骑士的衣服。在我看来，这种事会对我的生命造成威胁。但是呢，如果你还需要点时间恢复记忆的话，我只好在你休息的时候这么做了。你看，但丁在你同意之后为你弄来了这些减缓疼痛的药物，你全身都要涂上。现在你的身体里还流着一些但丁的血液，所以，大概一个小时之后，所有的疼痛就会卷土重来。你现在起床的话起码还能清醒一点。对了，真想知道那个小丑哪去了。

 

但是我们还是不知道的好。我记得他总说，性爱就是他的万能灵药。老天，他没把Devil Never Cry给弄成淫窝可得感谢你。我真的受不了见到 ** **那样的**** 景象。

 

嘿……你醒了吗？”她微笑道，“起床时间到了哦，维吉尔，亲爱的。”

 

 _母亲！_ 他一阵颤栗。他不会认错这充满爱意的声线和她温柔的手指。她来叫醒他……但是她不是已经……被杀死了吗？

 

魔界之中，血湖的表面只留下他经过之后的余波。天色昏暗，周围只有毁坏的建筑。表面上，这里平静异常。

 

成群的恶魔打破了和谐的假象。维吉尔抽出阎魔刀，湖面炸出一阵阵血花。

 

“维吉尔。”那个声音说。

 

他转过身，差点摔倒。力量汇成大股黑色的流体，从他体内流失。

 

那个女人近在咫尺。她有一头蜜色的金发，微光照着她的脸颊，她开心地微笑着。

 

母亲。他差点叫出声，整个人都在颤抖。

 

她转过身。一闪而逝的邪恶的微笑扭曲了她原本温柔的面容，她浑身散发出冰冷如石的气息。

 

剑和利爪撕裂了维吉尔的身体，他心不在焉地注意到，自己身体的一部分已经被撕掉了，肋骨发出断裂的声音，接着也被一并扯下。

 

_她在这里，她在这里！那天她没有被杀死，她还在这里等着我，等我救她。求求你，让我再次触碰她，最后一次就好！让我再牵一次她的手！维吉尔伸出一只手，但是他摔倒在地，他的腿再也支撑不住了。母亲……求求你，回头看看我！是我啊，我就在这里，求求你，回头吧，母亲！_

但是她越走越远，很快，她的身影消失在浓重的白雾中。黑暗的天空下，只留下维吉尔苍白破碎的身体。他躺在残破的建筑之间，奄奄一息。他冰蓝色的眼睛睁的大大的，晶莹的眼泪从他的脸颊流下。他干燥的双唇颤抖着，好像仍在乞求着她的回首。

 

一切都消失了，什么也没有流下——没有家人，没有朋友，只有一个有着蓝眼睛和银色头发的身影。那个和他如此相像的人是谁？

 

他是黑暗骑士。他是万中挑一的那一个。在他的主人的无数爪牙之间，有一位身着黑衣的高挑女人。她是被创造出来引诱一个人的。但是她浅色的头发让他想起童年照耀着他的暖阳，她的眼神温柔如水，嘴角总是微微弯起，和今天早上呼唤他的那双嘴唇是多么的相似。

 

_是时候起床了哦，维吉尔，亲爱的。_

 

强壮异常的手指大力地掐住崔西的喉咙，切断了她的氧气供给。绷带从她手中掉落，她不顾一切地抓住那消瘦的手腕，努力地想撬开让她窒息的手。

 

维吉尔猛地睁开双眼，他用一种非人类的力气掐着她，血红的眼里恨意流转。

 

维吉尔周围的一切不再模糊，昏暗之中，窗户透进来灰蓝色的光影。他看到许多闪亮的线条——墙，家具，书籍和箱子。光影织构的网之中，它们时而清晰，时而隐没。他的眼前，是一张漂亮的脸。无比熟悉，却又因为虚假而显得无比丑陋。手中这具身体比周围的一切都要明亮，他的手也是如此。这意味着一件事：眼前的女人真的是个恶魔。

 

“是你，你这个恶心的东西！”维吉尔嘶声道。他从床上下来，毯子掉在地上。他把崔西往下压。她的嘴唇开合着，就像被冲上岸的鱼，她的眼里盈满惊吓的眼泪和不安的情绪。

 

“因为你，我被迫为蒙杜斯效力。是你，给我带来虚假的希望。你迷惑我，操纵我。我之所以失败就是因为你在暗中搞鬼！你这低等的蠕虫，你凭什么拥有她神圣的外表！现在，我就把你送回魔界！”

 

就在失去意识的边缘，崔西碰到了一个沉重的金属物品，她立马抓起来，手臂一挥，中世纪风格的银烛台正中维吉尔的太阳穴。他愤怒地低吼出声，放开钳制。

 

崔西摔在一堆摆放凌乱的书中，顺带弄倒了几个小箱子。她喘着气，因为缺氧而头晕眼花。她试着起身。

 

 _他那些话是什么意思？他到底他妈的怎么了？他还是他自己吗？_ 崔西看了一眼维吉尔， _跑，我得赶紧 ** **跑**** 。_

 

维吉尔擦掉脸上的血迹，往后甩了甩头。他眼神锋利，眼里浓厚恨意逐渐凝结，就像血色的宝石。他的身体也一同凝固，表情漠不关心同时又充满恨意。他周围的空气因电流和强大的力量而发出爆裂声。

崔西还没来得及站起来，他的手便快速的穿进她的发丝，在手上卷了几下。他扯着她的头发，把她拖出房间，步伐稳健且坚决。维吉尔穿过走廊，一路拖拽着一具不断扭动和咳嗽的身体。

 

崔西根本不知道发生了什么。她又惊又怕，虚弱的双手试图扯住维吉尔的衣服，但是他穿着的但丁的这间衣服本来就是敞开的，只是被她扯得从他的肩上滑落而已。他身上的绷带和崔西的手缠在一起。

 

维吉尔飞速跑下台阶，到达Devil Never Cry的门厅。崔西被拖下来，一路痛苦地磕碰着每级台阶。她断了好几根肋骨，颧骨被撞裂，腿也骨折了，她的半个身子上都覆盖着淤青。最后，维吉尔将她往墙扔去。她的后背重重撞向墙面，吐出一口血，随即跌倒在地。

 

维吉尔脱下被扯烂的衬衫，把它扔在一边。

 

“像你这样没有感情的东西永远也不会理解你给我的那种感觉，”他开口，声音平稳冷静，充满危险，“你将会为你犯下的罪受到责罚。”

 

他优雅地从墙上拿下一套古老的匕首，逼近地上不断呻吟的女恶魔。再次掐住她的脖子，维吉尔举起崔西，把她牢牢地固定在墙上。他真想直接下手，捏断这些软骨。

 

他把匕首插在崔西的手腕和肩膀上，将她钉在墙上。崔西咆哮起来。

 

“野兽！”她朝他吐了一口血沫。

 

“哦，说我吗。其实你根本分不清何为野兽，何为人类，是吧。”维吉尔用他缠着绷带的手背优雅地抹过脸颊。

 

“哼，相信我，”喘着气，崔西抬起头怒视着他，“我比你懂的多得多。是 ** **他**** 教我的。”

 

“真的吗？”维吉尔好奇起来，交叉双腿坐在台球桌上，他细细观察着他的受害者血流不止的模样，再这样下去，可能会失血过多致死吧。

 

“那个神秘的他是指？”

 

“你的兄弟。”崔西瞪了他一眼。

 

“我的兄弟夺走了本属于我的力量，把事情搞砸就是他的自然属性，他什么也不是！”

 

“你错了，维吉尔。”她十分，十分的生气。崔西能够忍受拳脚相加，该死，她早就习惯了。但是，她是绝对不能容忍别人说但丁坏话，就算是他的哥哥也不行。 ** **特别是**** 他的哥哥。

 

_大概，我终于要为他先前的善意和他将我从蒙杜斯手中救出而付出代价了。_

 

“你的兄弟拯救了所有人。当他人陷入绝望，需要援助的时候，他的到来给了那些人希望。”

 

“他只不过是个不懂生活的蠢蛋。”

 

“反正这个蠢蛋恰好比你强！”

 

“闭嘴，贱人！”维吉尔从台球桌上跳下，他在崔西面前踱步。

 

“怎么，懊悔将你从内而外吞噬干净的时候到了吗？”崔西大笑，又因为牵拉到伤口而不禁皱眉。

 

“懊悔什么？”维吉尔笑了笑，他停住脚步，转身面向崔西。他的脸像是戴了面具，精致好看的同时也因为其了无生气的样子显得毛骨悚然，“胡说八道！那个小人夺走了我的一切。他荼毒我的生活，只要他仍在呼吸，我就没有一天好日子过。

 

从小到大的每一天，成长学习的每一刻，我一直被他嘲笑——那是属于他的游戏，”维吉尔脸上的面具破碎，转为冰冷的狂怒，“他故意扮傻，心里却清楚明白，无论我再怎么样努力，他仍旧是更好的那一个。 ** **我**** 需要好几年才能掌握的东西， ** **他**** 在看到的一瞬间就能理所当然地学会。当我更强的时候，他 ** **妒忌**** 我。这个不会撒谎的混蛋！我清楚地看到了他的内在。每个人都看到了！但是他们惧怕他，崇拜他， ** **爱**** 他！

 

每次我变得更强的机会到来时，他总要横插一脚。他无时无刻不在妨碍着我……”

 

“别再发神经了！”崔西大喊，打断了维吉尔，“你真该听听自己在说些什么！你的意思是，这个除了对吃垃圾食品、狂野的性爱还有披萨一概不知，这个不知道怎么下厨和好好照顾自己的酒鬼比你更优秀吗？你真是疯了！”

 

“那为什么每一次，”维吉尔颤抖的手覆上崔西的脸，他危险的靠近，神情冷漠，他嘶声道，“为什么每一次我计划得好好的，他总要来搞砸一切？为什么，每次都是他得到所有的恶魔武器和装备？为什么，恶魔只害怕他？为什么，他说他对继承力量没有兴趣？为什么，他说自己没有父亲，不愿承认自己的家庭？为什么，他能轻易接受母亲的死亡？到底是为什么， ** **在经历了这一切之后，他还能笑得出来**** ？

 

 ** **他**** 是家里的 ** **败类**** ，嘲笑一切在我看来神圣无比的东西！ ** **我的**** 父亲和母亲仍在的时候，他笑话他们，现在 ** **我的**** 父亲和母亲都不在了，这个混蛋仍用他们取乐。 ** **他**** 就是羞耻的代名词，是永恒的耻辱，是我将要用他的鲜血才能冲刷干净的污渍！”

 

崔西直直的看着维吉尔的眼睛，整个身体因为狂怒而颤抖。她被气得说不出话，泛着泪花的眼睛充满对眼前人的蔑视。

 

“你，”她低语，仍然窒息着，“你不过是个狡诈的、自以为是的、只会在当事情发展不顺利的时候生气的混蛋。我真该揍你揍到失去意识，连续昏迷几天的那种，要不然你根本听不进任何理智的话。我真应该把你丢进地狱深处的业火里让你活活烧死，你这不知感恩的混蛋！

 

你真是，特别，特别的自大。”

 

“你懂什么，人造洋娃娃。”维吉尔打了崔西一掌。

 

“我懂的比你所能意识到的多得多。你早就已经迷失在自我崇拜里，在追求力量的道路上盲目地越走越远，你唯一知道的词语只与憎恨有关。但是我会告诉你我知道什么——为了 ** **他**** ！”

“你个混蛋知不知道，他在为你的死默哀的时候，曾经一度绝望到想要自杀？你有没有在他只穿着牛仔裤，发紫的嘴唇叼着一根香烟，还不忘露出空洞的微笑，手上都是切痕，流出的血灌满整个浴缸的时候，拜访过这栋空荡荡的房子？你有没有见过他那空洞的双眼，那呆坐几个小时一动不动，望着窗户但是什么也没有等来的模样？你有没有见过他磕过药后满身血管浮肿，因为嗑嗨了面色终于恢复平静，躺在这个该死的大厅里的样子？你有没有见过他试图用酒精麻醉自己，直到难受得躺在马桶旁边哭泣，因为‘那是他的错，他杀了自己最后的亲人，他没能够救下他的哥哥’？你看过他 ** **那种样子**** 吗？

 

还有，你知道这一切都是因为什么吗？都是因为 ** **你**** ！你，你个以自我为中心的混蛋，只会一个劲地追求力量，只会幻想一些根本不存在的理由记恨他！有两次，他都以为自己杀了你。第一次，你坠入魔界，他伤透了心。第二次，对战黑暗骑士之后，我不认为他还能从浴室的地板上站起来。他用自己的身体擦干净地板，他支撑着自己走过重重泥潭。

 

即使这听起来很蠢——这种悼念方式和他对自己的伤害—— ** **这些**** 仍然比你对他做过的事还有你 ** **能**** 为他做的事要好太多！”

 

一瞬间，维吉尔放开崔西的脸，用他最大的力气打了她一拳。骨头碎裂的声音传来，她的脸颊撞向墙面，接着她的头发滑下来，遮住了她的脸。血不断从她的眼角流下，她的脊椎断裂了，头无助地垂下。

 

大厅一片寂静，维吉尔一动不动。光影织成的网之中，眼前那具明亮的躯体死气沉沉的暗淡下来。

 

“她说的……是真的吗？”他向虚空发问，声音嘶哑。

 

大厅再次安静下来。

 

一闪而过的痛楚提醒着维吉尔，他还活着。他缓缓转身，往楼上走去。装着药膏的小瓶和绷带散落在地上，凌乱不堪。他坐在床上。

 

维吉尔的手在包扎自己时又有了些力气，但是它们仍在颤抖。他感觉脸上像是被打了一掌似的。如果那个女恶魔想通过这些谎言瓦解他的心智，这是另一回事。但是……他相信那张该死的嘴说的都是真的，这使他感到前所未有的恐惧。

 

他是如此害怕，以至于他差点控制不住自己的身体；他是如此的害怕，以至于他能感觉到冷汗缓缓地从太阳穴流过；他是如此的害怕，以至于他感到苦楚和空虚在心底弥漫；他是如此地害怕，以至于他感觉自己第一次有了情感。

 

他觉得愧疚无比。而愧疚本身正是他最畏惧的。

 

 

……

 

 

很快，所有的疼痛席卷而来。维吉尔疲惫地坐在床上，看着打开着的衣橱。周围的一切因为疼痛变得更加清晰，更让人烦躁不安，它们有了除了光影线条之外的颜色。维吉尔尽力尝试着，希望能恢复更多的视力，以便看清楚角落里那件衬衫是蓝色还是灰色。他应该站起身去查看一下，但是实在是太疼了，所以他坐着不动。

 

那位能给他提供帮助名叫但丁的人还没回来。

 

维吉尔叹了一口气。那个女恶魔觉得这不太对劲，他觉得自己最好出去找他。维吉尔懒懒地穿上衣服，盖住他满是绷带的肩膀和后背。触电般的感觉随着他的每个动作传遍全身，但是比起他在魔界受的那些苦来说，这不算什么。他草草扣上扣子，享受这持续不断的疼痛。哦，这件衣服是海蓝色的。

 

白色的领带从但丁乱糟糟的衣橱里露出一角。维吉尔穿上夹克，他看着镜子，感到……迷惑。他穿着黑色外套的样子完美无缺，这一点他没什么好说的。但是维吉尔 ** **整个**** 身体都裹着绷带，棱角分明的脸上缠绕着宽宽的白色绷带，只露出情绪翻涌的眼眸，在见血之后，他的眼睛呈现出血一般的红色。

 

“魔镜，墙上的魔镜，谁是世界上最漂亮的人？”维吉尔坏笑道，随即下楼打电话给蕾蒂。

 

桌上的老式电话是个好东西。和但丁不小心砸坏的那部纯黑色电话不一样，这一部是镶嵌着红宝石的镀银古董。他明明都没钱吃饭了，怎么还会有钱买这样的东西？

 

幸好，在一张“以防万一搞砸事情”电话名单里，他找到了蕾蒂的电话号码。维吉尔拨号之后，便靠在恶魔猎人通常会坐的椅子上。毕竟，那是他的工作区域，这让维吉尔感到自己更像他了——更像一个人类。

 

“你好，”蕾蒂说，“谁啊？”

 

“我需要你的援助。”他不容分辨地说。

 

“但丁？”

 

“不。我是维吉尔。”

 

“噢！”电话那边传来一些噪声，似乎蕾蒂没拿稳电话，让它掉了下来，“你想要什么？我不是你的朋友，也不是你的仆人，我不能保证我能帮你。”

 

“那个人还没回事务所。有没有可能他遇到麻烦了？”

 

“但丁那个傻蛋还没回Devil Never Cry？那我听到的有关他被绑架的流言是真的。哼，我才不要帮他呢，那是他自己的问题。”

 

“实际上这和你想的不太一样，他可能是因为我 才被绑架的。”

 

“那样的话， ** **是**** 你的问题，”蕾蒂大笑，后知后觉地意识到自己的错误，她补充道，：“你俩真的很像。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“比你印象中的像得多。让我猜猜，你打算怎么做？”

 

“救他。”维吉尔直截了当。

 

“什么？你疯了吗？你能走路了？想都别想。还有，我不是很放心你和但丁待在一起。特尼米格塔发生的那些事，我还记得一清二楚呢。所以，你绝对没办法以现在这样脑子混乱的状态下去救他的。让崔西去吧。”

 

“这就是问题所在，她似乎去别的地方去解决自己的问题了，而且我相信，她一时半会还回不来。”

 

“噢，真是的，”蕾蒂皱眉，“等着我。我看看我能帮上什么。”

 

“不，我不会等你的。”

 

“什么鬼？”蕾蒂盯着电话，好像这块黑色的金属能够把她吃惊的表情传给对方似的。

 

“听好，你个目中无人的女孩。我忍你这么久只是因为你和这个叫但丁的人似乎关系还不错。实话说，我懒得管你。我倒是不介意把你处理掉，因为你想命令我。现在，得把但丁找回来——这是最重要的。所以，你可以闭上你那张喋喋不休的嘴了，然后告诉我两件事：我在哪里可以找到一把剑，但丁在哪里？”

 

“你好凶啊！你就是个无情的恶魔！但是，”蕾蒂得意的笑起来，“我不介意你这么粗鲁地对待抓走但丁的那个人。在他的房间找找吧，我相信他收藏有不少的恶魔武器。你在事务所等我，三小时之内到。我会查出那个小丑把自己卷进什么麻烦里了，顺便带你去找他。”

 

“别迟到。”维吉尔挂断电话。

 

“他以为自己是谁啊？”蕾蒂戴上太阳镜，摩托车引擎轰鸣作响，她向市中心赶去。

 

维吉尔在但丁的房间翻找着。他在床下发现了一个深色的盒子。有什么东西在盒子里面发出耀眼光芒，因其太过明亮，他甚至不需要打开它就能看到。他好奇地地拿出盒子，把它丢在床上，迅速撕开了封着它的丝线。盒子之中，如月一般银白的剑身隐在深蓝色的刀鞘里，白色的羽线缠绕着刀柄。

 

“所以的确是他，”维吉尔笑道，他动作流畅地抽出剑身，他的灵魂叫嚣着对这把他日思夜想的剑的渴望，“那个值得信赖的人，确实 ** **是**** 但丁啊。”

 

维吉尔回到大厅，把夹克扔在但丁的桌上，他甚至懒得管墙上那具鲜血淋漓的身体。接下来的三个小时，他只想重温使用阎魔刀的感觉。细长的刀身划破空气，太过迅速，太过锋利——就像它原本的威力一样。维吉尔得意的笑起来，他心满意足。

 

 

……

 

 

“起床了，但丁。”一个声音嘲笑着说。

 

“闭嘴，Verge，我想再睡五分钟。”但丁嘟囔着，无视那个声音。

 

“快点嘛，甜心。”妮凡大笑。

 

“什么……”但丁猛地坐起来，却发现自己在某个地下牢笼里，被铁链拴在墙上。

 

周围很冷，但丁对面的铁栏杆之外，妮凡坐在一张盖着丝绸软垫的维多利亚风格的椅子上。她把玩着他的手机。

 

“什么情况？”但丁觉得头昏脑涨。

 

妮凡微笑着。

 

他惊讶地注意到，妮凡穿着牛仔裤和一件黑色的毛衣。

 

“首先，你看起来和这里格格不入，妮凡，你，还有这张椅子。其次，你 ** **穿这么多**** 干嘛？我的意思是，你为什么 ** **穿成这样**** ？最后，把我的手机还给我， ** **他妈的让我出去！**** 发生什么了？”

 

“我出卖了你，小恶魔，”她回答道，靠着椅背，她纤细的身体被这件雕刻精美的古旧家具包绕着，“为了活命。顺便一提，你应该谢谢我。我告诉他们，我有特殊的折磨你的手段，所以你还没被殴打致死。说到衣着嘛，我只是不想太过暴露而已。你让我印象深刻，但丁。我不可能放你出去，只是不想让你死得那么快罢了。你看啊，外面有一些强大的恶魔，他们需要你。那，我算什么呢，我只不过是个挡道的弱女子而已。”

 

“你他妈的为什么这么做？”

 

“但丁，”妮凡坏笑，“我没你那么厉害。而且，我还是爱惜我的性命的。我知道，有的麻烦最好不要去惹。”

 

“好吧。”恶魔猎人环顾四周，试着想出他现在应该做什么。

 

他的双手被镣铐拷在墙上，主环几乎全部焊进了石墙里，上面还附加一层魔法文字。铁链很短，差不多半米。分隔但丁和妮凡的铁栅栏又粗又密。也许，他可以……

 

“你在这里不能魔人化。”妮凡在他尝试的时候告诉他。

 

但丁感觉什么东西在体内炸开，他朝地上吐了一口血，剧烈咳嗽着。

 

“整栋公寓都被强于你我的恶魔力量灌注了。”

 

“所以，这里是一栋公寓。”但丁咧开嘴笑了。

 

“知道自己在哪里也没有用，你无论如何都跑不出去的。”

 

“但是，如果你能把你手上的那东西给我，或许我可以打给什么幽灵敢死队之类的，甚至可以宽容你犯的小错误。”

 

“不了，算你运气不好，我才不会为了你这种无礼粗俗的贱人冒生命危险呢。”

 

“瞧瞧你说的是什么话。就把手机（cell phone）扔回它原本属于的地方吧——牢笼（cell）里。”

 

“不行哦。”

 

“操你。”

 

“什么，你确定要现在在这里做吗？”

 

“天啊，还是别了。”但丁大笑。

 

“但丁，你听好，他们不会一直等下去。当他们到来时，你要做好心理准备。”

 

“好吧，我知道了。那我现在要干什么？”

 

“享受我的陪伴？”

 

“行啊，取悦我吧。”

 

“不，是你取悦我。告诉我，你怎么看你的哥哥？”

 

“想从我这里套出点话告诉那些绑架我的混蛋？没门。”

 

“不，他们让我干嘛我就干嘛，除了我的嘴。”

 

“噢，我明白了。你还是个价格不菲的贱人，不是吗？说到维吉尔，不如你和我讲讲你是怎么认识他的。”

 

“我已经告诉过你了。他不屑自慰，因为这有损于他的尊严，所以当他实在无法忍受的时候，他就会来找我。就是这样。他总是很沉默，即使他高潮了，他也什么都不说，我也不知道他在想什么。我只能从他的动作推断他到底是生气，平静还是心烦意乱……就只是表面上的印象而已。我可说不出什么对你有用的话呢，甜心。”

 

“我知道你在说什么，我也可以从他的动作里推断他的感受。怎么啦？”妮凡看着他，以一种奇怪的不敢置信的表情，“我经常反抗的！”

 

“哦，那个啊。你以为我想说什么？”

 

“性爱？”

 

“省省吧，妮凡，他可是我哥哥，他从心底里恨着我，甚至厌恶我的存在。你却以为我在说性爱？拜托。”

他恨你？你做了什么？”她涂满鲜红色口红的嘴唇问出这个问题的一瞬间，妮凡立马后悔了。

 

但丁的脸色暗淡下来，好像突然老了很多。他的眼睛隐藏在银白色的发丝之后，颤抖的双唇勾出一个空洞的微笑。这个笑容飘忽不定，好像随时都会消失，显露出里面裸露的神经。

 

“也许吧，”但丁静静地说，“要不然呢？但是，你知道吗，有时候我会想，他是不是从我出生的那一刻就开始恨我。”

 

“你是谁？但丁在哪里？”妮凡不安地朝他挥了挥手，“喂，指挥员，帮我连线一下那个高傲自大、做事从不在乎后果的疯子但丁！”

 

“妮凡，我就在这里，别胡说八道了。我就不能偶尔不勉强自己吗？我确实做事不在乎后果，我喜欢派对和喧闹的音乐，而且，我觉得自己基本上无牵无挂。但是，当你突然意识到，你唯一的亲人想让你 ** **死**** ，这还是很难冷静面对的！该死，这几个月以来，我一直在嗑药和喝酒。现在，我试着梳理事情，也许也在想方法改善我和这位亲人的关系——这时候你叫我去开心快活？你知道吗？我会说，去你的！”

 

“呃，” _好尴尬_ ，“我们换个话题？”

 

“好主意。”

 

“所以，你有女朋友吗？”

 

“我看起来像是有时间找女朋友的人吗？我一般和妓女做。至少她们会在我表现得体贴温柔的时候感激我，她们也不在乎我是个恶魔和我以杀戮为生的活法。”

 

“我也不在乎呀。”

 

“这说得通，你是个妓女嘛。所以你想表达什么？”

 

“你这么说很粗鲁欸！”

 

“你可以抹黑我，但我却不能骂你？我们是在玩什么‘只有女孩子允许’的游戏吗？我们应该互相迁就。”

 

“好吧，那轮到我污蔑你了。”

 

“来啊。”

 

“‘我不做没有必要的性爱’准则不会让你生疏么？”

 

“在你对我下毒之前，我们不是才证实了吗？”

 

“随便问问。但是我相信，为了理清你那乱糟糟的头脑，你需要找个女朋友。”

 

“你在给我提建议吗？”但丁抬头望着她，有些吃惊。

 

“如果是呢？”

 

“什么鬼？”

 

“是，我是认真的。我需要远离那些恶魔，你足够强大，可以保护我。和你做爱感觉很好，我也不在意你的工作，你血腥的过往和你赚钱的方式。而且，到目前为止，我们在进行一场文明的对话。”

 

“噢，我……这可真让人吃惊。”但丁眨了眨眼，他就是没办法欣然接受这个主意。

 

“所以，那个恨你的维吉尔在你的事务所干什么呢？”

 

“他不知道我是谁。他目前失明了，他觉得我是个名叫但丁的人类。他恨的是他的兄弟。”

 

“这可真是新鲜！那么，要是我告诉你，抓你的恶魔以为你是从他们手里逃跑的维吉尔呢？”

 

“很好，”但丁的眼睛一瞬间变得血红，“让他们付出代价的机会来了。”

 

“你在这个牢房里什么也做不了，你没有力量。”

 

“我会想办法的。”

 

“你最好快点，小恶魔，他们来了。希望你别忘了顺道救一下我，”妮凡叹了一口气，她站起身来，把手机留在椅子上，“再见，但丁。”她消失在黑暗的走廊里，红色的头发在地牢天花板挂着的孤灯的光下一闪而逝。

 

“妮凡？你就这样留我一个人了吗？”

 

几分钟安静地过去。这时，但丁的手机突然响并且震动起来。每次震动，它都往金色丝绒覆盖的椅子的边缘移动一点点。

 

“快点掉下来啊！”但丁催促着，他知道这个电话一定是蕾蒂打来的。

 

手机震动了三次，终于从椅子上滑落下来，掉落在石质地面上。它砸到一块小石头，触碰到了接听键。

 

“你个傻子，干嘛不接电话？”蕾蒂的喊声从扬声器传出。

 

“噢，我真是个幸运的混蛋！蕾蒂，定位我的手机，把我从这该死的地方弄出去！”

 

“你被绑架了？”

 

“对啊，被一些恶……”但丁的话被一只穿着漆皮鞋的脚踩碎手机的声音打断了。

 

“看看这是谁啊，”一个穿着短袖和绿色马甲和与之相配的绿色裤子的高个子男人自言自语道，“是我们那位逃跑的犯人啊。”

 

“那你又是谁？”但丁回嘴，“你给我小心点，对付你这样的渣滓，我倒是有几招。”

 

“哦？斯巴达唯一的继承人，你到人界之后，性格确实有些变化啊。”

 

 _唯一的继承人？你一定是在逗我。_ 但丁困惑不已， _他不知道我们是双胞胎吗？_

 

另外两个人从黑暗中走出来，他们打开牢笼。他们之中一个穿着T恤和牛仔裤，有着一头扎成马尾的金发和一双直率的眼睛；另一个深褐色头发的穿着米黄色的西服，看起来像个十恶不赦的恶棍。穿着马甲的那位似乎是他们的头儿，看起来还挺顺眼，他有着狭长的红色眼睛和薄薄的嘴唇。

 

“我们要对你施展些小报复。那个红头发的贱女人似乎对你手下留情了。别耍花招，要不然我就切掉她的乳房……她的鼻子……或者，她的一只手。”

 

“你敢！”但丁勃然大怒。

 

“这取决于你了，维吉尔，这是你的选择，”那个恶魔露出一个恼人的微笑，“把椅子搬进来。这么重大的活动我可不想错过。”他命令道。

 

_我是怎么搅入现在这种局面的？我刚说服自己，我是个一无是处的东西，但是生活总是证明，现实和我的想法恰好相反。_

 

他们把椅子搬了进来。穿马甲的男人悠闲地坐在但丁面前，后者正跪在地上，一脸嫌弃地看着眼前的人。

 

“多里安，你不留下来吗？”椅子上的男人问那位金发的恶魔。

 

“我受够这桩破事了，我在楼上等你们，凯莱布。”

 

“反正他也不会崩溃。”

 

“我不会留在这儿的。”金发男人转过身，坚定地走开了。

 

“多里安？”但丁喊他。他的脸立刻被踢了一脚，弄破了嘴唇，但是那个名字成功吸引了金发男人的注意力。

 

“当一个金发泼妇来救我的时候，告诉她，我在这里，这样她就不会杀你了。”

 

“闭嘴。”深褐色头发的男人怒吼，他又踢了但丁一脚，弄碎了他的两根肋骨。

 

“停下，乔希，我不想这样折磨他。”

 

“我会好好考虑的，黑暗骑士。”但丁在多里安充满笑意的声音里听出了感激，接着，金发男人消失在黑暗之中。

 

“好了，开始吧，你这可悲的让人生厌的贱东西。”凯莱布稍稍分开双腿，等待着，他的视线热切又自信。

 

 _妈的，_ 但丁背上起了鸡皮疙瘩，他觉得恶心极了 _。我就要被上了。在这里用不了魔力，如果我咬掉这个混蛋的鸡巴，他们一定会对妮凡下手。我怎么老是把事情搞砸呢？我确实可悲得让人厌恶啊。那些该死的恶魔就要上我了。妈的妈的妈的。_

但丁龇牙咧嘴，试图忍住绝望的泪水。生活就是个贱人，它再次提醒但丁，他的地位是多么的卑微。

 

_我不想，真的不想……也许只要给他们口交就可以了？发发慈悲，他们想要的只有口交吧，完事之后他们就可以离开了。就……好吧，但丁，动作麻利点，快点完事，除此之外你什么也做不了……妈的，我恨我自己。_

拉链被拉开，半硬的阴茎贴着他的脸。

 

欢迎来到地狱，丢掉你的自尊，尽情享受吧。

 

恶魔猎人几乎哀叹出声。为了尽早结束，他含住了对方的阴茎。他从没口交过。虽然他确实取悦过一些女人，但是喉咙里插着一根阴茎对他来说确实是崭新甚至是可怕的经历。

 

 _想点积极的，_ 就像发烧一样， _试着让自己冷静下来。_

“我不在的那段时间你把你的技巧全丢了吗？”

 

恶魔猎人抬眼，看到凯莱布自鸣得意的笑容。他差点忍不住 ** **狠狠**** 咬下去的冲动。但丁确定，自己的脸一定因为憎恨而扭曲了。但是他不想伤害妮凡，所以他收回目光。他嘴里的阴茎抽动着。

 

 _他享受玩我的过程……再等一等就好了，再等一等。_ 但丁逼迫吮吸那根阴茎。

 

_啊，拜托，我得想点什么。想想谁能让这个过程没那么……恶心。但无论是谁，我绝对不会情愿的把男人的阴茎放进嘴里的。所以想想我最亲近的那个人，想想我会相信的那个人……妈的，维吉尔。他们也对他做了 ** **同样**** 的事！他们 ** **上**** 了他！而我却还在想着怎么救我自己……他说过他们把他关了一段时间，折磨他。妈的，我真是个自私的混蛋。不知道他怎么样了？_

恶魔的手粗鲁地抓住但丁的头发，拉扯着。但丁因嘴里突然塞进的长度而窒息。但是没人会在乎，凯莱布操着他的嘴，根本不管他是否能够呼吸。

 

_崔西会来救我的。维吉尔……他能走路了吗？等等，他可以走路了。我真希望他没有觉得太疼。他会和崔西一起来吗？维吉尔来救我，这个想法真幼稚。我在想什么呢……_

但丁禁不住笑起来。但是残酷的现实并没有给他足够的注意。凯莱布高潮射出的炽热的精液灌满了但丁的喉咙，他差点扯下但丁的一撮银发。但丁猛地一抖，接着剧烈咳嗽着。接下来乔希也在自慰中高潮了，他的精液射在但丁的左脸上。这些恶心的东西使得但丁畏缩了一下，他紧紧地闭上双眼。

 

_好了，我是个贱人。如果我可以……操，Verge……Verge，你是怎么在经受过这样的羞辱之后还能那么有尊严的？你知道吗，Verge，你是对的。我就是个目中无人的小屁孩，我什么也不懂。我不应该评判你，但是……_

 

但丁濒于哭泣的边缘，他的眼睛刺痛着。他痛不欲生。但是眼泪没有流下来。不知怎么的，他还能保持冷静。又苦又咸的味道在他嘴里弥漫，大滴大滴的白色污渍流过他的脸，从他的下巴滴落。

 

_我没有哭。不知怎么的这让我感觉有点开心和自豪。也许我并不是那么的没用。我会活下来，我保证，Verge。但是……能不能……过来救我？求你了？_

 

 

……

 

 

 

 

 

 

一辆蔚蓝色的捷豹和一辆摩托车停在郊区一栋有些年纪的公寓前。

 

蕾蒂装备好枪械，握着安卡丽娜，便向红木大门走去 。

 

“等等，”维吉尔喊住她，他关上车门，拔出阎魔刀，“你来对付这些血鸟，我进去取回本应属于我的东西。”

 

“好吧，”蕾蒂转身，虽然还没到秋天，但是花园里已是满目的红色，“把他带回来。”她往花园里打了一枪，一瞬间，成群的血鸟从枯死的树上飞起，留下空荡荡的枝丫，它们在天空盘旋，形成血色的飓风。

 

“晚餐要来点凤凰吗？”蕾蒂坏笑。

 

“不需要，谢谢。”维吉尔消失在公寓之内。

 

大厅因为年岁的冲刷显得破旧不堪，墙上挂着肖像画，角落里有一台钢琴。一位金发男人坐在楼梯井上，兴致勃勃地看着眼前这位闯入者。

 

看到男人的脸，维吉尔握紧了阎魔刀，步伐稳健地向前走去。

 

几个堕天使从墙上隐现，白色的羽翼闪着光芒，掩盖着他们丑恶的食人族的嘴脸。他们在维吉尔周围盘旋了一阵，便突然发动了攻击，锋利的长矛直指向他。

 

维吉尔没有放慢速度，依然信步向前。手起刀落之间，雪白羽毛如骤雨一般在他的身后飘散，最终，它们轻飘飘地落到堕天使被割开的身体里溅出的血液之中。鲜红的血液从阎魔刀上流下。

 

坐在楼梯井上的金发男人大吃一惊，但是他没有移动。

 

“他在哪里？”阎魔刀的刀尖与男人的下巴相触。

 

“地牢。真是奇怪，维吉尔说如果我告诉你他在哪里的话，你就会放我一马，但是我现在一点把握也没有了。”

 

“你是没有，”维吉尔嘶声道，他抓起金发男人的T恤，将他扯向自己的脸，“因为我绝不可能宽恕你这样的杂种。我就是维吉尔，还记得我吗，多里安？”

 

“该死的。”多里安看着对方血红色的眼睛，知道自己恐怕在劫难逃。他眼前这位掠食者好像在玩一个最终可能是以自己的死亡作为收尾的游戏。

 

“他自己一个人吗？”

 

“不，他们也在……”

 

“那你怎么不加入呢？”维吉尔讽刺道，他一把将吓傻了的金发男人扔到有着方格图案的地板上。

 

“我受够这种事了。”多里安移开视线，等待着死亡的降临。但是几秒之后，什么也没有发生。所以他试着问：“关在地牢里那个人是谁？”

 

“一个对我来说很有用的男人，他们最好对他下手轻点。他说可以免你一死？”维吉尔愤怒异常，同时也有些怀疑，但丁留着他有什么用？

 

“呃……”

 

“带我去那里，快点。”

 

“好的。”金发男人点点头。

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

但丁已经麻木了。

 

“我玩够了，”凯莱布说，他拉上裤链。他看着他的囚徒一脸无动于衷的样子不禁皱眉，“做你该做的，乔希。我在一边看着。”

 

乔希应允，他朝但丁的肩膀踢了一脚。恶魔猎人跌倒在地上，脸朝着地面。他听到裤链拉开的声音。

 

_妈的，我完蛋了。_

 

“你以为你在干什么？”走廊上传来冷冰冰的声音。

 

但丁紧张得浑身颤抖。他认得这个声音。但是他没有抬头，他太害怕这个幻觉会在他抬头的一瞬间消失殆尽了。

 

他听到凯莱布生气地询问：“你把谁带来了，多里安？

 

“好久不见，凯莱布。”闯入者的声音因为盛怒而颤抖。

 

什么东西一把抓起但丁的头发，下一秒，冰冷的枪口压着他的太阳穴。

 

“你再动一下，我就杀了维吉尔。”乔希威胁道，他把他提起来，抓着但丁的手力道大得使他窒息。

 

“你是说我吗？”

 

但丁看到一个人，穿着他的黑色外套和他海蓝色的衬衫，还系着一条白色的领带。这位闯入者的全身都缠满了绷带，手里握着阎魔刀。

 

他知道这个人是谁了。

 

维吉尔像个疯子一样笑了好几秒。

 

“我死了那么多次，多到我都数不清了。”

 

但丁听到刀划破空气和铃铛响动的声音。突然之间，但丁身上溅满了鲜血，站在他身旁的身体破碎成肉块，噼里啪啦地掉到地上。被切断的铁栏杆也掉了下来，它们相撞发出铃铛一般的响声。

 

凯莱布站起身来，但是下一秒维吉尔便砍断了他的左手，将他钉在墙上。

 

“你抓走了一位对我来说十分有用的人。我不喜欢别人乱动我的东西。我更讨厌本来属于 ** **我**** 的东西被别人乱用或者 ** **弄坏**** 。所以，我来救他，顺便教教你，别把你那肮脏的眼睛放在 ** **我的**** 东西之上。”

 

维吉尔把阎魔刀插在地上，用他空出来的手优雅地刺穿凯莱布的胸膛，再收回手，顺带扯出他破碎的肋骨，他的肺，还有一颗流血不止的心脏。大动脉的残余从维吉尔紧紧握着的手间垂下。

 

‘Die.’

 

凯莱布倒在地上，眼睛里充满了恐惧，他死了。

 

“我……”但丁低语。

 

_**所以，这是真的。他来救我了。他及时赶来，就像我希望的那样。他来了……他来找回对他还有用的东西，并且，他确信那样东西属于他。** _

 

但丁抬头望着维吉尔，他裂开嘴笑着。

 

“我……”他整个身体剧烈地颤抖着，无意间被切断的锁链叮当作响。

 

“我很抱歉，Verge，”但丁从地上捡起枪，一滴鲜血从他的眼角滑落，接着又是一滴。血泪汇聚成股，从他脏兮兮的脸上流下，宽宽的血痕覆盖了他的皮肤。

 

“我真的很抱歉，Verge。你想要的东西已经损坏了，我对你来说，再也没有用处了。”但丁将枪口对准太阳穴。

 

他直视维吉尔血红色的眼睛，扣动扳机。

 

子弹穿过他的头颅，炸开一朵红色的血花。

 

枪声在地牢里回响。

 

鲜血溅到墙上，源源不断地从伤口流出。但丁的身体倒在地上，枪还在他手里，但是他的手指再也握不住它了。他银白色的头发随意散落，就像是天使的光环。血液和精液在他的嘴唇上交错。

 

“不！”有人在维吉尔身后惊呼。

 

“不！”蕾蒂大喊，她冲向牢房，却突然停下来。

 

但丁躺在地板上，他的身影暗淡下来。维吉尔站在原地，不住颤抖着，他眼睁睁看着光芒慢慢地从男人的身上消散。那个人类，但丁，维吉尔不敢相信自己的眼睛。

 

突然之间，什么东西炸开来。一束光线穿透从但丁的胸膛，接着慢慢扩散，形成一个明亮的光源。光线遍布他的全身，这使得他的皮肤异常闪亮。光芒随着时间的流逝不断增强，直到但丁的四肢百骸都被这耀眼的强大力量包裹。周围的空气随着这个力量不断震动，波动冲刷过维吉尔，使得他血液沸腾，甚至心跳也漏了一拍。

 

躺在地上的男人停止了呼吸。他全身覆盖着鲜血，衣服肮脏不堪。他的肋骨断了，在胸膛留下深色的淤痕。他强有力的双手无力垂下，苍白的手指没有任何的力量。他冰冷的修长的双腿以一种很不舒服的姿势摆放着。

 

他的表情凝固，充满悲伤的天蓝色眼睛睁着，但是什么也看不见。他的嘴唇微微张开，上面还残留着白色的精液和红色的血渍。

 

“ ** **但丁**** 。”维吉尔无意识地开口。他的双眼聚焦在地上的恶魔身上。

 

维吉尔从来没见过这样美丽和这样富有吸引力的人。

 

“ ** **我****

 

****要** **

 

 ** **他。**** ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 


	6. 昏迷的白雪公主

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：裸体，还有一些NC-17的内容（老哥的美好幻想www）

__

****

****

“他不是你的所有物，”妮凡冷冷地回应，她从黑暗里走出，“他不属于你，维吉尔。”她停在黑暗骑士面前，目不转睛地看着他，“你只不过是个渴求力量的野兽。在咒语失效之前，你甚至都没有用正眼看过他一次。你不在意他的灵魂，也不在意他的身体，你想要的，只有他的力量。如果你真的那么想得到它，为什么不干脆把他的心脏掏出来吃掉呢？”她苦涩地斥责他。

 

 

“你说得对，”维吉尔瞥了但丁一眼，“心脏……”

 

 

“ ** **什么？**** ”妮凡大喊道，“你个混蛋！”她扇了维吉尔一个耳光，血从他的下唇流下。她快速地扬起手，开始下一轮攻击。

 

 

“滚开。”维吉尔恼怒地抓住她的手，把她扔到长廊上。

 

 

__我要救他……_ _

__

__

维吉尔的手还抓着那颗恶魔心脏。他快步走向地上的男人，在他身旁跪下，用一只空出来的手摆正但丁的身体。他的触碰很轻，维吉尔得承认，他害怕移动但丁分毫：恶魔猎人看起来十分脆弱，好像只要做错一步，他的整个身体都会支离破碎。

 

 

如他眸中那星星点点的伤痛破碎成血泪，破碎成枪响之前那赤裸裸的绝望。

 

 

“活下来。”维吉尔在但丁的耳边低语。他扶起恶魔猎人的头，手指与固执的长发交缠。维吉尔挤压恶魔心脏，深红色的汁液流进但丁微微张开的嘴里，流到舌头，流向喉咙深处。

 

 

恶魔猎人急促地深吸了一口气，呻吟出声。

 

 

维吉尔从没意识到自己悬着的心此刻终于放下了。

 

 

“好好睡一觉吧。”炽热的气息拂过但丁的耳朵。恶魔猎人陷入无梦的安睡之中，温暖舒适的黑暗将他包围。

 

 

“他会活下来吗？”蕾蒂问。

 

 

“他会的，”妮凡回答，她站起身，“你又在糊弄我，维吉尔，”她怒视着他，“现在暂时由你来照顾但丁。但是你给我记住，他是 ** **我的**** 男人。”

 

 

亮眼的电流在妮凡身体周围炸开，她隐没在黑暗中，蝙蝠跟随着她飞过地牢的走廊。

 

 

“我们得抓紧时间，”维吉尔告诉但丁。他把但丁残破的半裸着的身体抱在怀中，“你可以跟上来，”他示意蕾蒂和那位金发恶魔，“多里安，你来开车。”

 

 

外面，血鸟几乎都栖息在捷豹上。然而，当维吉尔抱着但丁出现在门口时，它们成群地飞起，惊慌地逃开了。

 

 

“它们也感觉到了，不是吗？”维吉尔得意的笑了笑，坐到后座。恶魔猎人坐在他的大腿上，银发覆盖的头枕着他的肩膀。维吉尔扯下左手的绷带，药膏已经吸收殆尽，风吹过皮肤，带来灼烧一般的刺痛感，斯巴达的长子因为疼痛瑟缩了一下，但还是固执地牵住但丁的手。

 

 

“去Devil Never Cry，”维吉尔冷冰冰地命令道，多里安启动引擎，“蕾蒂，今晚有什么安排吗？”

 

 

“其他的事都没有为这个傻子包扎来得重要，我欠他的。”她跨上摩托车，戴上太阳镜。

 

 

返回事务所的道路不像他们来公寓的道路那样漫长。蕾蒂的摩托车对着坐在后座的维吉尔，他们相向而行，方便交流。如果她想的话，她可以伸手碰到蔚蓝色的车门。

 

 

蕾蒂看了兄弟俩一眼，有些不满：“这太难看了。”

 

 

“不妨解释一下？”维吉尔转头看她。他把阎魔刀放在一边，转而抱着但丁的肩膀。怀里那位令人着迷的恶魔银色的发丝刮蹭过他的脸颊，“我不介意听听有关这位我无意中发现的这个恶魔的任何消息。至今为止，我从来没有遇到过和他一样强大的存在。”

 

 

“算了吧，你不可能拥有他的。”

 

 

“为什么？为什么我周围每个该死的女人都对我说这个男人不能属于我？你为什么会这么想？”维吉尔真想生气，但是但丁的身体仍然紧挨着他的，力量在仍在他的身体里涌动。斯巴达的长子十分确信，恶魔猎人会是 ** **他的**** 。

 

 

“因为你们是一家人。”

 

 

“什么？你刚才……说什么？”

 

 

“他……”蕾蒂看了看这对双胞胎，接着继续看路，“他和传奇魔剑士斯巴达是十分远的远亲，是你的一个亲戚。但丁的力量和你拥有的相比稍差一筹，因你是斯巴达的直系继承人。实际上，你并不需要他，你需要的只是找到一个释放隐藏在 ** **你**** 体内的力量的方法。所以……你大可以停止伤害他了。”

 

 

“我没有……”

 

 

“他认识你很长时间了，而且，但丁并没有非你不可。你以这种头脑混乱的状态出现在他的生活里，甚至不记得但丁是谁。即便如此，在不知道你实际上在想什么的情况下，他还是帮了你。放过他吧！至少，别把他看做一个有着人皮包装的力量源泉。”

 

 

“我还是不明白为什么我不能拥有他。”

 

 

“无论怎样，你说 _ _拥有他__ 是什么意思？他已经在帮你了。别告诉我你想……他是直的，你知道吧。”

 

 

“谁他妈的在意这个？”

 

 

多里安把车停下，为维吉尔打开车门。

 

 

“哈？”蕾蒂把摩托车停在捷豹后面，“你在……说什么？你们是一家人啊！”她坚持道，匆忙跟上恶魔们，走进Devil Never Cry。

 

 

“怎么了？这是人界的禁忌还是别的什么？”维吉尔一边笑，一边走上楼梯。

 

 

“这他妈的确实是啊！”

 

 

“哦，真的吗？”他把但丁放在床上，便迅速地为他准备热水。恶魔猎人惨遭摧残的身体真是太需要洁净一下了。

 

 

“墙上是怎么回事？”蕾蒂注意到崔西早上曾经悬挂于上的血迹斑斑的墙面。

 

 

“不过是一些晨间屠魔活动罢了。你能把它清理干净吗？”

 

 

“想都别想。”

 

 

“我来吧。”多里安一边说，一边去找桶和抹布。

 

 

蕾蒂偷偷摸摸尾随维吉尔上楼，打开卧室的门。房间里一片狼藉，纸箱和书本到处都是，但丁躺在床上，他这种一动也不动的样子很少见。透过虚掩的浴室门口，她看到维吉尔正在试水温，白色的蒸汽从浴缸里袅袅而出。那个恶魔的衣物污渍斑斑，损坏严重，他到底注意到了没有？

 

 

“你要给他洗澡吗？”

 

 

“他经受的每一分、每一秒噩梦般的经历留下的痕迹必须洗掉，”维吉尔缓缓开口，散发着冰冷的怒意，“如果你有什么我感兴趣的话要说，我允许你留下来，如果没有的话——要么你去煮点东西，要么滚出去。”

 

 

“噗。我留下来确保……”

 

 

“我不会袭击失去意识的人。有杀意却下不了手，这种感觉不是很棒吗？现在，”维吉尔一边走向床，一边把脏了的外套和领带丢到一边，他卷起蓝色衬衫的袖子，把但丁头上的绷带取下，仔细检查着他的太阳穴：伤口愈合了，“很好，那个混账的心脏起作用了。但是这个但丁……”

 

 

“停停停，别老是说 _ _这个__ 但丁， _ _那个__ 但丁， _ _那个叫做__ 但丁 _ _的人__ 之类的的话了，别说了，行吗？他是你的亲人，就是这样！他就是但丁。”

 

 

“好吧，但丁……洗澡时间到了。”维吉尔脱掉但丁破破烂烂的红色匡威，把他抱在怀里，走进浴室，将他放进热水中。

 

 

“你不应该先脱掉他的衣服吗？”蕾蒂奚落道，扑通一声坐在皮质的扶手椅上。

 

 

“我不在小孩子面前脱别人的衣服，”维吉尔优雅地关上浴室的门，并上了锁，“除此之外，他会冷。”

 

 

“你刚刚在暗示我是个小孩子？”

 

 

“哦？你知道 _ _暗示__ 是什么意思，那我也不太确定你是不是个小孩子了。”维吉尔的声音从门后传来。

 

 

“你真该常听听但丁喝醉之后说的东西，可有教育意义了。”

 

 

“嗯。”维吉尔忙着把恶魔猎人安置在浴缸里，没怎么注意听蕾蒂说话。

 

 

但丁的头偏向一边，他的眼睛紧闭着，双唇微微张开，显露出一种脆弱又美丽的平静。他的脖子，他的双肩，他带着淤伤的胸膛，还有他平坦的腹部——在维吉尔好奇的手指之下是那么熟悉。

 

__

__我在想，你是否能感受到痛楚。你应该感受不到。__ 维吉尔的手沿着但丁肋骨之间黑色的印记游走，帮他洗去血迹和污渍。红色的水流融入浴缸，把温暖的水染成玫瑰红色。

 

 

维吉尔的手小心翼翼地把热水浇在残存着干掉的血迹和精液的冰冷的脸颊和薄薄的双唇上，将其上的污物抹去。

 

 

__如此多的细小的伤口，如此多的失血，这具身体上，承受了太多破碎的东西。不禁让我想起魔界。_ _

__

 

一个身形瘦弱的恶魔躺在盛满血水的浴缸里，就像那时候在魔界的自己一样。

 

 

 

“嘿，维吉尔，所以你看得见，是不是？”蕾蒂将就问道。

 

 

“可以这么说。”他把但丁的袜子丢到水槽里，帮他脱掉裤子。

 

 

“难道你就不想知道，为什么他和你长得和你一模一样吗？”

 

 

“是吗？”维吉尔瞥了但丁一眼，“他看起来是很熟悉。难说，我眼中的事物和你们看到的有所不同。对我来说，他看起来就像正在缓缓冷却的银白色液钢。但是我能看得出他和我的相似之处。”

 

 

“这是因为，” _ _我应该帮帮但丁，对吧？他以为维吉尔看不见他的样子就万事大吉了吗？妮凡在公寓里告诉我的那些事情大概有用，__ “他之所以看起来像你，是因为他伪装成你的样子。你们本来就很像，所以他换了装扮，为了更像你，他做了万全准备——好替代你的位置。这样你就可以在Devil Never Cry好好休养了。他出门，被曾经伤害过你的那些混蛋绑架，维吉尔。你欠他很多。他甚至没澄清自己是谁，在被他们……呃……在他……”

 

 

“闭嘴。我知道你想说什么，”维吉尔坐在浴缸旁边的地板上，一只手搭在但丁的额头，“我不需要所有人在我周围反复告诉我，我亏欠但丁之类的云云。今天是我救了他，不是吗？”

 

 

“你觉得这就够了？他……该死，他为你帮一个男的口了！但丁是个自大的混蛋，他余生也不会忘记这样的羞辱。至少妮凡懂得他到底付出了多少。但丁无法自保的时候，她会留心其他恶魔的身影，而且他恢复之后，她会一直帮衬着他，直到这座城市恶魔肆虐的问题得以解决。”

 

 

蕾蒂沉默了一下，不确定自己是否表达出了自己想要说的话。

 

 

 _ _但丁，__ 维吉尔注视着他面前的男人， _ _你是我遇到的人里，最有用的那一个。经过今天这件事，你是我愿意亲近的为数不多的人中的一个。你在想些什么？你的生活遭受过什么样的挫折？为什么你要帮我？……你很强大，__ ** _ ** _你_**_** _ _想得到什么？__

__

 

“维吉尔，你知道但丁为什么要扣动扳机吗？”

 

 

“嗯，我有个想法。”

 

 

__对不起，Verge，你想要的东西已然破碎，我对你不再有用了。_ _

__

 

维吉尔颤抖了一下，突然感到不安。

 

 

“不管怎么说，这都是我的错。”

 

 

****“哈？”** **

****

 

“我刚来到Devil Never Cry的时候，身体还很虚弱，所以我应该注意到的，我应该保持警惕。但是我放下了防备，没有注意但丁的状态，就像你们人类一样，我犯了错。我对你们人类不感兴趣。但我没注意到，他是个隐藏在人类之中的恶魔，我也没注意到他正沉浸在悲伤之中。”

 

 

维吉尔把但丁的一缕头发拢到他的耳后。

 

 

“我很长一段时间都没遇到像他那样的恶魔了。如此之久，以至于我差点忘了那样的存在。”

 

 

“妮凡也说了同样的话。我在想啊，他是不是触动了你那缺根筋的大脑，还是温暖了你那无心的胸膛？”

 

 

“他开枪的理由千千万万，我只知道我犯下的其一。当我前去救他之时，我说，我只想取回原本属于我的东西。任何人类听到这句话一定会感激涕零，并且一辈子都会铭记这份恩情。但是但丁是个恶魔，即使他的内心崩溃，他的身体依然能承受这样的境遇。他不想得救，他想为他的自尊心来一个又快又狠的报复。但是要我说的话，这一切都是因为我。无论是落到他们的手上，还是在我身边，他都不甘只当一个玩物。我在来到人界之前并不了解他身上发生过什么，但是我犯下的错显然是压垮他的最后一根稻草。我伤透了他的心，他也这么告诉了我。”

 

 

__对不起，Verge，你想要的东西已然破碎，我对你不再有用了。_ _

__

 

“他不想承受这些。对他来说， ** **他们**** 对他做的事不是真正的羞辱，而 ** **我**** 做的才是。他不想屈就，不想成为一个任人摆布的娃娃，所以他说， ** **不**** ，并开了枪。”

 

 

维吉尔看得出来。浅蓝色的双眸望着他，里面盈满了痛苦。他的世界分崩离析，胸膛里的心跳随着那一声枪响戛然而止。血红色泼洒在墙上，染红了地面。他的银色头发就像天神的光环。身体优雅地倒下，倒向凡尘。他心甘情愿，连烧毁的内心也是美丽的。他的死就像破碎的奇迹。红色的泪从他的脸颊流下，那是维吉尔从来没见过的血泪。至深至沉的痛苦，从他冰晶一般的瞳仁反射出来。

 

 

这幅景象深深地印刻在维吉尔的记忆之中。这是最动人的面容，也是最可怖的嘴脸。

 

 

“你说得对，救他对我来说，不能说得上是个合适的救赎。”

 

 

维吉尔站起来，他解开但丁的牛仔裤，慢慢把它从他的髋部拉下，最后把它整个从恶魔猎人身上脱掉。他为但丁抹上香皂，仔细地清洗他的身体。

 

 

__这么美丽的恶魔隐藏在人类中间做什么呢？_ _

__

 

“我去买点吃的。”蕾蒂往楼下走去。

 

 

维吉尔在为但丁的大腿抹香皂。

 

 

“我应该感谢你。确实，在你扣动扳机之前，我在你身上看到的……只有你是否有用罢了。该死，我来到人界之后，脑子里只有这一个想法。我身边这个人是谁？是男是女？对我有用，还是应该除去？我能操控这个人吗？我周围有没有一个哪怕值得我一点信赖的人？呵，我早已习惯周遭对我的敌意，这种思考方式，是你在魔界生存太久才会染上的坏习惯。

 

 

但是……现在，我将你重新定义。你开枪并不是因为自己是恶魔，亦或是人类。哈，用人类和恶魔将世界简单区分，又是一个难以戒掉的坏习惯。你开枪，是因为你就是你，对吧，但丁？

 

 

还有，你真是有趣。

 

 

等一下，我刚才没有在说你很吸引人吧，有吗？看来这一次我又要去打扰那个红发的贱女人了。我很久没和女人做过了。”

 

 

维吉尔看着但丁的脸，接着，他的目光钟爱地在他颈部的线条上流连片刻，往下，到达他的肩膀，他的腹肌，他瘦削的髋部，直至他的……

 

 

“或者，男人，好像这重要似的。”

 

 

“你不用在意，你永远在我的选择范围以内。”维吉尔邪恶一笑，他不以为耻地盯着但丁的身体。

 

 

还有什么能比一个健康年轻的恶魔更棒呢？恐怕只有和恶魔做爱才能居其之上。太久太久了，他几乎忘了宣誓主权的那种感觉。然而，被监禁的那段日子并不是什么愉快的回忆，所以他不把这段糟糕的经历算在其中。

 

 

维吉尔的手指心不在焉地游走过但丁的肚脐，他平坦的手掌覆上银白色的耻毛。接着，他的手继续往下，指尖轻轻地，戏弄一般地爱抚着疲软的阴茎。

 

 

“噢，”维吉尔终于意识到自己的所作所为，他猛地把手从染红的温水中收回，“我想，沐浴已到达尾声。”

 

 

他迅速站起身来，去找浴巾，或者只是为了不看浴缸里那具诱人的身体借口离开罢了。

 

 

__和人类待太久之后，我的自制力变怎么变成这样了啊。_ _

__

__

维吉尔在但丁房间里立着的混乱不堪的衣橱里找到了几条白色的土耳其风格的浴巾。幸好它们看起来很干净，摸着也很舒服。他把其中一张皮椅上堆放着的书本和盒子扔到地上——维吉尔绝对不会让但丁坐在在蕾蒂坐过的椅子上。所以他清理出了另一张椅子，并把毛巾铺在上面，留下最后一条——他打算用这片不大的布料擦干恶魔猎人的身体。

 

 

维吉尔回到浴室，将但丁从染红的水中抱出来。他将这具湿漉漉的身体放在铺好毛巾的那张皮椅上，接着，他将但丁身上的红色水滴擦掉。他擦得很糟糕，

大脑仍旧因刚才的景象而有些混乱。维吉尔只好匆忙地完成了这项……令人分心的工作。

 

 

他快速地擦干了但丁的脸，帮他把几缕不听话的银发别到耳后。柔软的布料拭过恶魔猎人身体的一个个弧度，从精美的下颌线，到锁骨，再经过放松的双肩，往下，至布满伤痕的手腕，再到优雅的指节。今日可怕的经历留下的痕迹被一一抹去，但丁的胸膛逐渐回温。他轻轻地拂过他的腹部，经过他的臀部，到达膝盖，他细致的感受着皮肤包裹之下的训练良好的肌肉群，感受那从每一个细胞中辐射出来的绷紧的力量。

 

 

“你确实不凡，但丁，”维吉尔笑了，他把毛巾包在但丁的脚踝上，一路擦拭过脚后跟，最后到他的脚趾，“即使你处在这样的状态，我依然为你倾心。”

 

 

终于，他将但丁赤裸的身体放在床上，为他盖上毯子。

 

 

维吉尔站起来，目光环绕房间一周。有什么东西让他觉得异常烦躁，毁了他记忆中对这个房间平和冷静的印象，这种感觉在他的脑海中挥之不去。是 ** **无序感。****

****

****

黑暗骑士叹了口气，他从地上捡起《巫术咒语》，这是一本有着陈旧皮质封面的书，就连书页也泛黄了。这本书本来不是放在大厅的书架上的吗？

 

 

“打扰了？”走廊上传来怯怯的声音，门被谁敲了敲。

 

 

“什么事？”维吉尔的目光从书上的符号移开，望着站在门边的恶魔。

 

 

“你打算怎么处置我？”多里安问。

 

 

维吉尔充满怀疑地打量着他。即使命运掌握在对他恨之入骨的人的手里，这位年轻的恶魔看起来仍旧自信满满。

 

 

“不关我的事。但丁救了你一命，你将何去何从，应该由他来决定。你也看到了，他正在休息。所以，我建议你做点能够让他开心的事情，好在他醒来后求得一丝活下去的机会，”维吉尔啪的一声合上书，“我假设，他不会介意你替我将他的事务所打扫干净。”

 

“噢，”多里安点点头，“我明白了，”维吉尔观察到年轻的恶魔稍稍迟疑了一下，还扯了扯自己的白色T恤，“我已经很久很久没有和像您这样出身高贵的人说过话了，所以……如有冒犯，呃，请多多包含。”

 

 

“你的态度足够尊重的话，我可以忽略你糟糕的措辞。”

 

 

“谢谢，我感激不尽。说到我们俩先前的……见面……和你……”

 

 

“说到我们俩先前的见面，虽然我很想把你的头从脖子上扯下来，但是我已经完成了我的复仇。榨干凯莱布的心脏实在是有趣极了。还有，能以那两人的死，找回用阎魔刀杀人的感觉也不错。你……为什么你不留在牢房？”

 

 

“我已经受够……他们那种疯狂了。”多里安别开脸。

 

 

“嗯，目前为止，你可以作为我的信息来源，提供和我的敌人有关的信息。直到我和但丁讨论你的去留之前，我可以不计较我被囚禁期间发生的那些事。所以，你只要记住一件事。你有用，便能活命。明白吗？”

 

 

“明白，”多里安微微鞠躬，“我能为您做些什么？”

 

 

“我相信，在我来Devil Never Cry之前，除了自己的房间，但丁应该把其他的地方收拾干净了。但是，从现在开始，没有获许的情况下，你不能进入这间房。所以，我会把书本和箱子拿到走廊，告诉你该把它们放在那里。”

 

 

“好的。”

 

 

“但是，有一件事必须马上处理。一楼的在走廊的尽头有一间浴室，浴室对面是储物间。里面应该有一具金发女人的尸体。把她处理掉，顺便把血迹清理干净。”

 

 

“马上去做。”年轻的恶魔匆匆走出房间，关上门。

 

 

“呵，有个仆人也不错，几乎让我怀旧了。”维吉尔转过身，清理房间。当他把杂志和有关城里谋杀案文章收拾进盒子时，多里安气喘吁吁地跑上楼梯。

 

 

“不在那里！那具尸体不在那里……”他上气不接下气地说，紧握着门把手当做支撑。

 

 

“什么？”维吉尔丢下盒子，匆忙赶到储物间。多里安跟着他。

 

 

一盏挂在天花板，接着老电线的灯是储物间唯一的照明物。破布和盒子散乱着，地上有一个大大的深色污迹。污迹右边，有人用血写了几行字。

 

 

我希望你对复仇的渴求得到了满足

 

 

没有的话，我也没什么意见

 

 

和但丁谈谈吧

 

 

和他 ** **谈谈****

****

****

“崔西，”维吉尔不住叹息，“她活下来了。无所谓了，这样或许更好，”不知为何，他感觉自己被耍了，“她要求我和他谈谈，我总算知道了，她真的比我更懂但丁。也许她早就意识到他曾经处于濒临崩溃的状态了？”

 

 

“现在怎么办？”多里安仔细观察着黑暗骑士的每个神态，每个动作。

 

 

“把这里清理干净，还有，别再盯着我看了。短期之内我不会杀死你。”

 

 

维吉尔离开了储物间。崔西的事暂时不重要。让但丁恢复意识是重中之重，其他的事情都可以往后推。

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

蕾蒂打开Devil Never Cry的大门，看到大厅已经清理干净了。但丁的桌子恢复原位，黑檀木和白象牙摆在桌上，就在收在鞘里的阎魔刀旁边。让人惊讶的是，书架上有序的摆满了书籍，大概是多里安干的。这个恶魔正坐在紫色沙发上，清理但丁收集的无数枪械的其中一支，还有另一把枪摆在他前面的矮桌上。

 

 

“欢迎回来。”金发恶魔头也不抬地道。他的长发扎成马尾，以免碍事。在蕾蒂眼中，他看起来像人类一样，不过是合格高个子男人穿着普通的牛仔裤和白色T恤。但是她的第六感告诉她，最好对他留个心眼。

 

 

“那两个傻子去哪了？”

 

 

“睡觉。你食材买回来了吗？”

 

 

“嗯。为什么你还在这？”蕾蒂来到厨房，充满怀疑地望着他。

 

 

“但丁会决定我的生死。维……维吉尔说的。”

 

 

“我明白了。来为我和维吉尔做晚餐把。如果你想的话，也可以给你自己做一份。”

 

 

__嗯哼，如果维吉尔能接受他的话，那我大可以放松警惕。_ _

__

 

“忘了说，很高兴认识你。我叫多里安。你的名字是什么，你和但丁又是什么关系？”

 

 

“蕾蒂。但是你想叫我什么都可以。我是他的朋友。怎么，你现在成了但丁的仆人了？”蕾蒂开玩笑说。

 

 

“确实，从今天开始。”那个恶魔清理完枪械，并把它们放回墙上的底座里。他跟着蕾蒂走进厨房，看她买了什么。

 

 

“噢，”她有些吃惊，“好吧。如果维吉尔不介意你呆在Devil Never Cry的话，我大概也没什么好担心的。我去看看他俩。”

 

 

卧室里，三张黑色皮椅整齐的靠着左边的墙，两张在远端，旁边就是浴室门口，旁边摆着第三张椅子。卧室门口的右边立着附带镜子的衣橱。一张古董桌子摆在窗边，旁边贴着一张与之相配的老旧图表。床摆在右边的墙的中央，床的两边有高高的架子，上面放着但丁的护身符，恶魔工艺品还有相册。但丁躺在床上，身上盖着一张新的白色毯子，头枕在枕头上。

 

 

床前立着另一张椅子。维吉尔坐在上面，他双脚在座位下交叉，身体以一种不舒服的姿势弯向前，他的双手放在但丁的腹部，头朝下埋在毯子的折叠处。

 

 

地上散落着一堆绷带，维吉尔的衬衫没有收在裤子里，而是松松垮垮地挂在身上。他似乎把扣子扣错了。

 

 

“看来有人打扫了房间哦，”蕾蒂大笑，“起床啦！”

 

 

维吉尔猛地站了起来。

 

 

“你干吗？”他环顾四周，看看发生了什么。他仍旧睡眼惺忪，折叠的毯子还在他的脸上压出了红色的线条。

 

 

“看看你，强大的黑暗骑士，恐惧的化身！”

 

 

“闭嘴，贱人。”维吉尔站在镜子前，整理他的仪容。

 

 

“你把绷带拆掉了。”

 

 

“是的。我觉得不痛了。”

 

 

“但是，如果我没猜错的话，你头上和皮肤还黏着的浅绿色的东西应该是药吧。”

 

 

“该死，”维吉尔试着将它们抹掉，但是他的全身都是药，所以，只有一种办法能够清理掉它们，“你把我叫醒干嘛？”

 

 

“吃晚饭。”

 

 

“好吧。我洗个澡之后就下楼。还有，你敢打扰但丁试试。”

 

 

“我从没有过这样的想法呢。”蕾蒂迷人地微笑着。

 

 

“哼，”维吉尔关上浴室的门，“离开这间房，蕾蒂。我没听见你离去的脚步声。”

 

 

她走到但丁面前，走到但丁面前，仔细地打量着他。恶魔猎人看起来状态不错。

 

 

“好啦，你真的占有欲很强。”她嘲讽一般地摇了摇头，便下楼去看晚餐的制作情况了。

 

 

“放过我吧。”维吉尔喃喃自语，他迅速地脱掉了衬衫和裤子，打开水阀，踏进浴缸，沐浴在热气蒸腾的水流之下。

 

 

几个小时无梦的睡眠让维吉尔平静了许多。

 

 

对了，蕾蒂去买东西怎么会花那么久的时间？嗯，也许她有一些私人事情需要处理也说不定，管她呢。

 

 

热水从他的身体上蜿蜒而下，疼痛已经消减了。他感到焕然一新。维吉尔闭上眼睛，一只手撑在瓷砖上，全身放松。

 

 

一切进展顺利。但丁在帮助他，蕾蒂知道怎么取得信息，崔西受到了相应的惩罚，不知怎么还活下来了，这样的话但丁就不会过于伤心；折磨过他的人死了，无论谁引起了魔界的动乱，多里安都是一个线索。最后，但丁原来是一个力量强大的，震慑人心的恶魔。

 

__

__呵，他的身材也不错……_ _

 

 

水流倾泻而下，抚摸着他，就像无所不知的手指。维吉尔感到阴茎一阵抽动。

 

 

__该死，我还没怎么处理性压力这件事。为什么是现在？真是烦人。_ _

 

 

但丁的身体鲜明地印刻在他的脑海里。苍白的皮肤衬着染成血红色的温水，那具修长，迷人的躯体，好像躺在血泊一样。

 

 

“好想触碰他，”维吉尔窒息一般地开口，“好想亲自感受他……”

 

 

他空出来的手揉捏着因为不舒服的睡姿而倍感僵硬的后背，接着，他的手滑到胸膛。

 

 

__不，我现在不想要这个！会有办法的……妮凡？我现在没空找她。蕾蒂？不可能，她是个讨人厌的小贱人。多里安？我会忍不住弄坏他，杀了他，所以他不在选择范围以内，上他还脏了我的身体。别告诉我我要……该死的，自从青少年期开始，我再也没有做过这件事了……我怎么会堕落至此……_ _

 

 

维吉尔皱眉，但还是握着阴茎，尝试性地上下滑动起来。快感渐渐传遍他的全身。

 

 

 _ _这感觉肯定比和他们任何一个人做都要好太多……__ 他自我安慰道，轻轻按摩着半硬的阴茎。

 

 

 _ _如果但丁没有失去意识该多好。他值得一试。他有强壮的身体，和从他身上辐射出的力量……啊！__ 维吉尔撸动着他完全勃起的下半身，这次动作粗暴了许多。他的拇指不时掠过暗色的柱头，把玩着它。

 

 

 _ _我不应该自慰，我可是黑暗骑士，我没从没经历过找不到女人取悦我的时候。妈的，真是屈辱啊……__ 他每动作一下，屈辱感便随之攀升，但是维吉尔早已不能停止，他的血液好像在燃烧。他喘着气，双唇分开，沾着水的湿漉漉的手指无耻地伸进嘴里，玩弄着他的嘴唇。

 

 

__我需要触碰他……我渴望吻去他锁骨上的微咸的汗渍……我渴望噬咬他的喉咙……啊，但丁，醒来吧，这样，我就可以在你的胸膛，你的下腹留下印记……我渴望将你塑造成欲火焚烧的生物。我渴望你的亲吻，我渴望你在我的肌肤上流下你热情的痕迹……对活物的控制，便是这种极乐的感觉。我渴望看到你撕毁床单的模样；我渴望看到你因汗液而潮湿的银发，你冰蓝色的眼睛凝望着我，也只有我……靠近我，乞求更多的触碰，渴求我，求我给予更多……_ _

 

 

维吉尔咬着嘴唇，他的指甲抠进瓷砖里，弄碎了它们，他的另一只手紧握着他发硬的阴茎。

 

 

“但丁！……”他声音嘶哑，好像在命令，又好像在恳求。白色的精液覆盖了他的手指，对维吉尔来说，这份白浊比热水更加烫手。

 

 

__该死，我最终还是这么做了，除了洗澡时间，其他下不为例。_ _

 

 

双腿一软，维吉尔跌坐在浴缸里。他的眼睛仍然紧闭着，他筋疲力尽，不过是好的那种。他面无表情，就这么在浴缸里坐着。水打湿了他的头发，它们垂下来，盖住了他的脸。水流洗去他手中脆弱的证据，水流温暖着他。

 

 

 _ _我真是堕落__ ，维吉尔懒懒的想， _ _但是再也无所谓了。__

 

 

维吉尔足够勇敢，他不会欺骗自己。他知道——无论这是否是因为长久的无性生活，还是他有了新皮肤，或者，因为那种药膏，还是只是因为但丁——他知道自己刚刚经历了人生中其中一场最棒的高潮。

 

 

而且，世间没有任何一种力量能够强迫他在接下来的至少半个小时里做什么别的。

 

 


End file.
